Fate-Final Fantasy: The 10th Story
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: After the Fifth Holy Grail War, Saber the King of Knights who supposedly thought she died, ended up in Besaid Island of Spira where she meets Tidus, Yuna and more of their friends. Apparently, Fate has more in stores for Saber. If she must find a way to get home, she must become Yuna's Guardian and defeat Sin.
1. Prologue: Saber In Spira

**GL: (GalaxyLight) Here's a unusual crossover: Fate/Stay Night & Final Fantasy X. It takes place where the Fifth Holy Grail War is over as Saber returns to her kingdom and when Tidus arrives at Besaid Island (For the first time). Having thoughts about taking on a great journey she has never seen as a guardian of Yuna and facing Sin would be crazy but exciting too.**

 **I know much about Saber and Shirou, but not with everyone else or even the story. If you could patch me up info for Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero, I'd be happy to extend the chapters.**

 **This will only involve Saber in Tidus's story for the time being, but I'll send other characters from Fate/Stay Night at some point, not sure though. If you have any ideas on who they are and where I should put them, ask me on the review box.**

 **Now let's start the prologue!**

* * *

"Shirou... I love you..." Was Saber's last words of goodbye to her master, who she has grown feelings for, before vanishing away in front of him and out of Japan. She could see nothing but black and her mind was clueless with nothing to think about. She was ready to face her death as the Fifth Holy Grail War has finally ended. Ending her life at Britain, her country home... or so she thought.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing her emerald eyes that were staring at the blue bright sky with bird chirping. She had slight headaches after waking up but it was delayed as she saw the sun that brightened her causing her to cover her eyes with her arms, probably wasn't a good idea though. Just as she moved her right arm, her body began to slowly roll to her left, surprising her.

"Wha- BRGBLBH" Was what came in the knight's mouth as water was covering her face making her eyes widen. As she was panicking, she was slowly descending down to the water, mostly because of her heavy armour. She then began to act and change her clothes to her civilian outfit and swam back up to the surface before gasping for air after reaching it. "W-What happened!? Where am I!?" She yelled out without thinking. She stopped to look at herself for a moment.

She still appear to be in her late teens with a slender physique and white-skin, with long blond hair slightly from her hair braid, and a face that describes her of naivety and elegance. Before she changed to her civilian outfit which was a white old-styled buttoned shirt and a blue old-styled long-skirt, she wore shining armour like she did in the Holy Grail Wars. Nothing changed with her body, it's still warm, which is why it's odd, because she's not dead, she's very much alive.

"I'm... alive? But why?" She asked herself. After the war, she was supposed to die along with all the servants she's faced and defeated. But apparently, it didn't happen. It was hard to believe she was alive and kicking without any side effects. _'I'm supposed to be dead after the Holy Grail War... unless I was given another chance to live? Hm, The Holy Grail really is something else...'_ She thought. _'Hold on... why am I swimming?'_ Saber had the ability to walk on water gifted by the Lady of the Lake, so why is she swimming? _'Did I lose the ability when I was brought back?'_ It was a mystery.

 _'_ _I hope there's land near here, I don't wanna end up swimming for hours...'_ Before she could think of anything she received a massive pain on the back on her head.

"OW!" She yelled out. The object splashed in front of her. It was some sort of white ball with blue stripes on it. She turned to around to see who hit her where she found people on an island. They were calling out for her.

"HEY! Over here!" One of them called out to her. He had dishevelled blond hair with spiky layers. He wears some sort of logo on his silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. He wore yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armour over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain.

"You okay!?" Yelled another one. He was tall and muscled, with tan skin, brown eyes, and long reddish-orange hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. He wore a yellow vest top cut away at the stomach, a yellow shoulder pad on his left shoulder, blue and yellow baggy trousers gathered above the ankle, brown wristbands with a blue and yellow armguard over the left arm, and open sandals. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear.

Saber gasped when she found people on an island she was closed to. She became happy when there was land near her, otherwise she would have drowned in exhaustion, which could be the worst way to die for the King of Knights.

"I'm over here!" She called out to them as she waved her hand so they could see her before swimming to them. Good thing, she was very close to the island. She was surprised she didn't notice it, because she was mainly focused on herself. When she finally reached to the beach, she was instantly gathered by people with the same outfit, like they were sport uniforms or something. She then noticed the blonde and the tall one come to her.

"Is... there something you want to ask me about?" She slowly asked them. She wasn't really sure what to say, they were technically strangers to her and she wasn't good at doing that, despite being a king. The tall orange person looked at the blonde male.

"You sure you don't know her?" He asked him, which made Saber flinch in confusion.

"Nope! Never seen her at all." He replied.

"Really? Because you were the first one to be found on the sea before this girl did." Saber's eyes widen when she heard that. There was another person that appeared from the sea besides her? Then that makes him a stranger to these people as well, though they do look like they know each other, not much.

"Right... So where did you come from then?" The tall one asked Saber when he turned back to her. That gave the Knight a difficult time. She can't tell them about the Holy Grail War or her occupation. That'll drive suspicion towards her a lot.

"I-I... Well..." If she was going to hide her identity, she has to make one of the easiest excuse possible; Short-term Memory loss. "I don't know..." She answered. "I remember my head started hurting as I blacked out, and before I knew it, I was here. That's all I can remember. I don't know where I am now... or where I came from anymore." Her answer drive various murmurs around her.

"So you too got Sin's toxin." The tall orange man said.

 _'Sin?'_ Saber thought in confusion when he said that to her. "Excuse me? What do you mean 'too'?"

"This lad here also got the toxin." He patted the blonde boy at the back hard causing him to almost tip over.

"Hey!" He said angrily before regaining his balance.

"Still, you're alive. That's the main thing. Praise be to Yevon!" Everyone except for the blondes did an odd praying dance which confused her.

 _'Was that... praying?'_ Saber thought in confusion but shook her head deciding to slide it away for now.

"All right! Back to practise!" The tall one ordered his teammates as they all left to continue their game. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, mate." He lend out his hand, asking for a handshake. Saber accepted it just to be friendly without suspicion.

"Name's Tidus. I'm an ace Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes!" The blonde boy introduced herself to him. "Although some don't believe about my team. My head's fuzzy so I don't know much, not even this place either."

 _'So he has amnesia? I feel for him...' S_ aber thought with slight sadness.

"So what's your name? Surely you can remember it, ya?" Wakka asked her. Saber froze from that question. She no idea what name she wants to give them. Don't give her the wrong idea, she knows her real name, it's just that giving out her real name doesn't sound like a good idea. Although they don't look like they're from Britain.

 _'Is it a good idea to give out my name here?'_ She thought to herself as the two gave her a stare. Looking around only using her eyes, the place does seem unfamiliar to her. It didn't look like Britain, or even her world at all. Is she in another world? Just like Japan? If so, it would make things easier for her. Giving out the name Saber would be odd, since it's mainly a word that is now her codename.

Come to think of it, the two didn't give out their last names. Did they not have one? That confused the Knight a bit, since that's very uncommon. Maybe it would be good just to give out only her first name.

"My name... is Arturia." She stated her name. "I am a former knight journeyed to find whatever the world brings me." Most of that was a lie, except for the knight part.

"You're a knight? You don't look like one?" Wakka said to her. She then noticed that she was still in her civilian outfit, not in her armour.

"I... might have lost them when I blacked out." She lied again. The three suddenly heard two stomachs growling. Arturia's one being the loudest, which made her blush with embarrassment.

"You guys hungry, eh?" Wakka chuckled at the two. "Okay! Back to the village! I'll get you somethin'!" He then took off and out of the beach as the knight and the ace Blitzball player followed him.

 _'I cannot understand why, but I think I can trust this Wakka.'_ Arturia thought herself. _'I may feel ease with Tidus since he has amnesia, though I do worry for his safety...'_ The three stopped for a moment as Tidus asked something.

"Um... It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?" He asked Wakka.

 _Zanarkand? Destroyed a thousand years ago?'_ Arturia thought as she was trying to make out what Tidus is saying. What was Zanarkand she wondered? And what did he mean it was destroyed a thousand years ago.

"So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?" Tidus continued.

"Long time ago, there was a whole lot of cities in Spira." Wakka said.

 _'Spira? Is that the world I'm am in right now?'_ Arturia thought to herself.

"Big cities with machina-machines-to run em'." Wakka continued. "People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look." Tidus and Arturia looked around Besaid. Lots of trees, vines, beaches, and even ruins. "Sin came, destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with em'. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said."

 _'Sin... destroyed this place which was once a big city, and now it's like this? What kind of beast is it?'_ Artruria wondered feared about what Sin looks like.

"If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand." Wakka moved on. "What gets me, though... is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what goofballs did way back when! 'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

 _'So... Sin destroyed the city, because it was the punishment of those people who easily go their way. Did they really need to suffer for that? Was it because they let their life get ahead of themselves?... Fate really is a cruel thing...'_ Arturia thought with a miserable feeling. He thoughts disappeared when Wakka laughed loudly.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes-That was a good one!" He chuckled as he held his arm over Tidus. Tidus felt down as Wakka didn't believe him. "Hey, I'm not saying the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" He the turned to Arturia. "And you, a woman who's a knight, sorry, but I find it hard to believe that you are one looking like that." The knight groaned loudly. It was true, she didn't look like one. If only she could just show her armour to them, but now is not the right time. "But if you are one, you should have some armour or at least a sword."

"I do have a... wait... Where's my Excalibur?" She search over her body but couldn't find her Noble Phantasm at all. She was about to panic from the loss of her most important possession until she remembered something. _'Oh, that's right. I ordered Sir Bedievere to take Excalibur back to the Lady of the Lake. didn't I...?'_ This left her deadpanned with a facepalm as she had no weapon to defend herself with. A Lady Knight without a sword felt so undignified for her. "I... lost it too when I blacked out." She lied once again with an embarrassed tone. Wakka just laughed.

"Man, you must have some bad luck to lose your armour and weapon." He said making the King of Knights groan again. "Don't worry, there are many weapons and armour in my village. You can have those if you want." This gave Arturia a sigh of relief as she found something she could use to fight again. A knight without a weapon wouldn't mean anything after all.

"I could lend you my sword but... it's the only thing I have..." Tidus said as he took out his Hunter's Sword.

"I thank you for your offer, Tidus, but I think you should keep it." She gave him a slight smile. "I'll take what I can recieve from the village."

"If you say so..." He still wasn't sure though.

"Come on, let's go to the village." He then left the beach as Tidus slowly followed him. Arturia stared at the beach once more to take one look at it.

She appreciated the fact that Wakka and Tidus was trying to cheer her up. But at that time, all she could think about was what happened to her; where is she in? Why is she here? And why is she still alive? There were many questions in her mind that needed to be answered but she could think of nothing. Having learned that Sin started the destruction, the wars and the suffering, maybe if she could find Sin, she could find her way home. For now, she'd just live the life until that time came. No more worrying about where, or when, she was. Sure it was hard not to think of home and Shirou too. But she started to feel better already with a smile, just a little though.

"Hey! Arturia! you coming!?" She heard Tidus call to her.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" She replied as she ran to catch with the boys as her story in a new world begins.

* * *

 **GL: I'll end the prologue there. I could write more, but it'll take way too long. I kinda changed Tidus's sword from Longsword to Hunter's sword since they looks similar to each other. I wonder what Saber will get without her Excalibur. What do you think? Guess we'll have to find out in the future chapters. Dunno how I'll process the events, so it'll take a while. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Arrival to Besaid Village

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for a progression for the story.**

 **I'm still stuck on what weapon to give Saber. I was going to give her Brotherhood, but I began to have second thoughts. Any of Tidus's or Auron's swords looks good on her but I can't decide which one to give her, and I'm not even sure if any of them are good for her. Vote on what weapon I should give her and she'll get it in the next chapter. Thanks!**

 **After finishing the Grail War, her Noble Phantasm Rank has reduced to C, meaning she has to start over from scratch. She still has her abilities from the Fifth Grail War, including Chivalry and Magical Resistance so that's a start. She has seem to have also lost Mana Burst as well, so that's problem. I don't really know what overdrive she'll use, got any ideas for that? She could use Excalibur... if she had one that is. This may sound confusing to everyone since she easily had these abilities, and now she doesn't. She might have a sphere grid of her own (I might be breaking the 4th wall at some point or not). The rest will be explained throughout the story.**

* * *

Arturia, Tidus and Wakka were almost at the village. A few minutes earlier, Arturia had to take detour after Wakka pushed Tidus into a river and joined in the water as well. The knight refused to go in the water again. She didn't want her clothes to get wet again since it took forever to dry it. Luckily the swim ended pretty short as they found solid ground again. Tidus and Wakka were scolded by Arturia because they left her, a lady behind. They apologised before moving on.

While they were moving, Wakka explained that a major Bltizball tournament coming up soon and all the teams in Spira will be there. Tidus guess that Wakka wants him to be on his team, the Besaid Aurochs. There are many people coming, it'd be likely that there could be something who knows Tidus or Arturia. Tidus accepted Wakka's offer, thinking there could be someone who knows him at some point. He thought then that Blitzball and Sin were the only two things that Spira and Zanarkand had in common, and he wasn't too far off, either. Arturia doubt that there's anyone in Spira knows her. She is from another world after all, but she kept her mouth closed about that.

Arturia wanted to ask what Blitzball is but she thought it would be the best to see it for herself. Asking it out of the open would definitely drive awkwardness to everyone around her. That would surely be scary. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl but she shook her head, trying to get it out of her mind.

Walking up on a high passageway. They could see the village from up here.

"This is where I was born. I started Blitz when I was five." Wakka explained.

 _'Five years old? No wonder you're grown to it...'_ Arturia thought in amazement how he started playing Blitzball so early in his life.

"I joined the Aurochs when I was thirteen...ten years ago." He began to feel down all of the sudden. "Ten years...and we never won a game."

"What!? Ten years and you've never won!?" Arturia asked shocked. _'You're kidding me! Ten years!?'_ Wakka looked like a person who could win a match for his team, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"I know, we're a pretty bad team. After last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." He continued walking. Arturia wanted to ask more, only to be stopped by her and Tidus's stomach growling. The two held their stomachs while embarrassed by the hunger for food. They continued to follow Wakka to the village.

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?" Wakka said. "But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a single win'll do that." Tidus told him.

"You do seem like a determined one." Arturia said.

"My first match last year was my big chance. But something else on my mind. I couldn't focus." Wakka continued.

"Nice excuse." Tidus commented.

"Hey, hey!"

"So you want to win the next tournament, no flaws, full power." Arturia asked him. The captain of the Aurochs nodded in response. "I see... so what is your goal?"

"I don't care what we do. Long as we play our best." Wakka said unsure as he scratched the back of his head. "If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

"Even if you lose?"

"Even if we lose."

"No, no, no, no, no." Tidus denied while waving his hand. "If I say, 'What's our goal?' you say, 'Victory!' When you're playing a Blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

"Victory? You serious?" Wakka asked surprised. Tidus nodded in response.

"I like your goal, Wakka, but what Tidus is saying is right." Arturia smiled. "If you want to succeed in winning the tournament, victory is the first thing you must consider when playing. That's why you are determined to win."

"What she said." Tidus encouraged. Wakka nodded again, understood what needs to be done. As they were almost at the village, two individuals came to them.

"Ah, the ones from the sea!" The one with red hair said to Tidus and Arturia.

"Be on guard." The one with more of a darker brown tan told them. "There are fiends on the road today!"

"Fiends? As in bandits or beasts?" Arturia asked them.

"Only beasts." The red one replied. "After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now." They then proceed to walk to the village.

"Who are they?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"Luzzu and Gatta-Crusaders." Wakka replied.

"Crews of what?"

"Crusaders? As in strong-trained soldiers?" Arturia asked. She was very familiar with Crusaders in Britain. They were strong soldiers but not as strong in her level of experience.

"You can ask more about the crusaders yourselves. They've got a lodge in the village." The two nodded in response as they continued walking.

After finally arriving the village, Tidus didn't really have much to say about it. Saber however, was impressed to how it is designed. The houses were round and covered with fabric and cloth., like tents. But the most important part was the temple at the end of the village. It looked like it was something worth going.

"Besaid Village." Wakka smiled as he leaned both his arms on Tidus and Arturia's shoulders.

"They got any food here?" Tidus asked. Arturia felt miserable as she remembered she was hungry.

"We'll get you something over there later." Wakka said pointing at one of the houses. "Take a look around first." Tidus and Arturia sighed as food has to wait much longer. "Let's see... The Crusader's lodge is over yonder." He pointed at the blue tent. "Luzzu and Gatta are usually there." Wakka then walked but stopped as he remembered something. "Oh, right." He then came back to the two. "Over here!" He said walking past them while telling them to follow him.

"Huh? What's up?" Tidus asked as he and Arturia followed him outside the gate.

"You do remember that prayer, right?" Wakka asked giving them utter confusion. Tidus and Arturia looked at each other and then back to him before shaking their heads in response.

 _'I didn't know it in the first place, to tell the truth.'_ Tidus and Arturia thought at the same time coincidentally. They wanted to say it but that'll only make Wakka frown. Even that Wakka already frowned from their answer.

"Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright. I'll show you!" Wakka took a few steps back so they could see him properly do it. To do the prayer, Wakka slowly takes a step back while slightly bending. While doing that, he slowly moves his arm down to up, he then moves them and make two hands between them vertically as if he's holding an unstable box, he does it while returning to standing position. After that, he bows down to finish the prayer.

Tidus and Arturia were amazed to see such a quiet and calming prayer. It contained absolute respect, honour and benevolence. Wakka smiled by their reactions. "Go ahead, you try." He said to them. The two nodded as they both stepped back while getting space from each other. They did exactly what Wakka did without messing up at all. Although, they weren't as perfect as Wakka's.

"Hey, not bad." He complimented them before placing his hands on their shoulders. "Okay, now go present yourselves to the temple summoner." He then took off back to the village.

 _'Summoner? There's a summoner in this village?'_ Arturia thought. She was familiar with the word and class. Summoners are said to call forth various creatures from another world to aid those who summoned them. It takes massive power and magic to do that. They are a very special class for fighting monsters. However, the King of Knights has never seen a real summoner in its own class in person. Sure she met someone who can summon, but that was only a Caster. She wondered if a true summoner could be a higher class at summoning strong creatures. There was never a Summoner class in any of the Holy Grail Wars. She became nervous to see what a summoner even looks like since she's definitely going to meet one.

As Tidus and Arturia entered the temple, they heard some kind of loud singing that is repeated over and over again. It was dark, but there were torches around the area. They looked around to see people praying in front of some statues, most of them knelt down while doing so. It was then, standing in that place. Tidus began to realise how different this world is from his own. Arturia felt the same way. She's seen many temples in Britain but something like this was way different than she has imagined. And this temple isn't even the half of what's in Spira at all. Maybe she could learn something from this world after all.

As they examined the one that looked like a summoner's clothing. A wise man came to them.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner." He said to them. "And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

"Um... What's a high summoner?" Tidus asked out of the blue. Hearing this earned gasps and murmurs from everyone around the temple.

 _'Oh no. I knew this would happen...'_ Arturia thought as she and Tidus were in a very pinch. Acting fast, she leaned her arm behind Tidus. "Please forgive his rudeness." She said to everyone. "You see, this boy has been affected by Sin's toxin as well as I." This earned louder gasps and murmurs. "This has costs us most of our memories, including the definition of a high summoner. I was hoping you would all enlighten us again, I apologise if it troubles you."

 _'It was funny hearing ourselves make the same excuse over and over. Funny, and a little sad.'_ Tidus thought.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon." The wise man explained.

 _'Yevon. Come to think of it, Wakka did mention that at the beach. Is it some kind of teachings to this world?'_ Arturia thought in confusion.

"Only a chosen few become summoners, who calls forth entities of great powers: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are blessings of Yevon." The two understood what he said as they prayed in front of the statue.

So what he meant was that they should respect some kinda great men or something like that... in Tidus's point of view. In Arturia's case, she thought the aeons were like servants who would aid their masters, just like she herself in the Holy Grail Wars. It made sense since she was summoned by kiritsugu, her forth master and Shirou, her fifth master and the one she's grown feelings for.

After they prayed, they went back to Wakka's tent asking for lunch. They were starving like crazy, especially Saber. There was no doubt she's eaten for hours. However, Wakka said it isn't lunchtime yet causing the two to frown and almost sulk. Wakka said they needed a rest so Arturia slept in the bed while Tidus slept on the sofa. As they were almost about close their eyes, they heard something outside.

"You could at least go see how they are doing." The wise man from the temple told Wakka.

"We can't interfere. It's a rule." Wakka said.

"But, it's been nearly..." That's all what they could hear before they blacked out.

* * *

"It's been nearly 2 hours, Saber. Can't we take a short break." A boy with orange hair sat down on the floor exhausted from his kendo training with his servant.

"You said you wanted me to train so you can fight and protect, didn't you." The servant told her master.

"Yeah, but I didn't say we could train forever. Please, Saber. A small break and then we can resume, okay?" The servant let out a sigh.

"Very well, then. We'll have a 10 minute break. We will then continue until then." The master let out a sigh of relief. They were now in the kitchen as the master prepared water and tea and couple of biscuits. "Are you sure, you want to do this, Master? This may seem hard for you. Surely there has to be another-"

"I don't want to hear it, Saber." The master told her in a very serious tone. "I'm doing this for everyone, including you and myself. I won't stand and do nothing. It'll only just make me weak."

"But you'll only end up hurting yourself and-"

"I said I don't want to hear it! I promise you, Saber. I will stop this Grail War so no innocent blood will be spilled from others. I will find a way to protect everyone. I will find a way to save you from the senseless bloodshed. I may be your master, but I'm also your friend, okay? Do you understand?" The servant's eyes widen in shock before closing them with thoughts in her head.

"I... understand. I will follow you anywhere, Master." She stated.

"Can you please not call me Master? It makes me feel weird, and it'll cost misunderstanding. How about you just call me..."

"...I understand then. I will protect you as much as I can... Shirou."

* * *

The King of Knights blinked a few times as she looked around to find herself back in Wakka's tent.

 _'Just a dream...?'_ She thought. She rubbed her eyes a bit before seeing that Tidus already left the tent. "Tidus?" She saw bread on the table when her stomach began grumbling again. She looked around to see no one around, and took the bread for a snack. She went outside and didn't see Tidus or Wakka in any of the tents so she headed inside the temple and found them talking to the wise man. "Is something wrong?" She asked them.

"The summoner hasn't return from the trial." Wakka said to her.

"What?"

"Well, apprentice summoner, really..."

"Ah?" Tidus spoke up. The three stared at the staircase and a door above them.

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays." Wakka explained. "If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?"

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right. I got it." Tidus said understood about the situation.

"A day's already gone by."

"A day? That's very worrying!" Arturia cried out. "Shouldn't we go in there and see if the summoner has succeeded and is alright?"

"There's already guardians in there. Besides, it's forbidden." Wakka told her. Saber could only sigh in frustration.

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus asked.

"Sometimes, yes."

"...I'm going in." Tidus began running up the stairs.

"But Wakka said it's forbidden for us to go in there." Arturia shouted.

"Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!?"

"The precepts must be obeyed!" The wise man told him but he just brushed it off.

"Like I care!" He opened the door and proceed further. As much as the King of Knights wants to stay and not get in trouble for dumb reasons, she still worries for Tidus and for the summoner too.

"I'm sorry, Wakka, but I cannot stop worrying. I must go after him." Arturia told the blitzball captain before entering the passage to follow Tidus. She managed to catch up with him because he stopped to see a door a glowing scripts from the wall.

"What are these?" She asked Tidus.

"Dunno. I just got here and I've got no idea where to start." He replied back.

"Let's go and see that door first." Tidus nodded as the two examined the door. A strange glyph glows on arrows that is going clockwise. "What is this door?" Saber wondered. She went to touch and it suddenly triggered something, the door stopped glowing at the scripts on the wall changed into the symbol that looked exactly like the one on the door. Tidus and Arturia looked at each other before Tidus walked to it and touched the glyph. It showed the north arrow before it opened up a staircase that leads deeper down.

"This is getting weird." Tidus said as he was getting slightly nervous.

"Let's just keep going. We might find the summoner if we keep moving." Arturia told Tidus as he nodded in response as they pressed on. They found another glyph, only this time there's a small table with a small green sphere attached to it. "...What is this sphere for?" Arturia asked before the glyph showed them two symbols. The glowing scripts written on the wall says then the Glyph Spheres (The green symbol) opens the way to the Chamber of Fayth. The Destruction Spheres (The purple symbol) opens the way to hidden treasures. The top one implies that they also need Besaid Spheres to move on.

"Should we take the sphere?" Tidus asked the Knight.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to just take it. This sphere could be enhanced with magic so we must be careful if we-"

"Got it." He took the Glyph Sphere with his hand. Saber facepalmed from what he just did.

"What part of safety do you not understand?" She muttered. There was another staircase that lead further down. They found a door with a hole shaped like a sphere. Tidus placed the Glyph Sphere the hole and the door automatically opened up.

"That was convenient." Tidus said as he took back the Glyph Sphere from the door, nothing happened.

 _'I expected for it to close, I guess I was wrong.'_ Arturia thought before moving on. They found wall with a sphere hole in it. He placed it in and the wall opened to reveal another stone table with a purple sphere. "Suppose this the Destruction Sphere?" The former servant asked the blitzball ace.

"Probably." He took the Destruction Sphere and pressed on once more. As they proceed further, they found a lone pedestal stuck on the wall with a sphere on the side. There was another wall with the odd symbols. Arturia touched it and opened up to reveal a bright sphere which is connected to numerous lines around the room. "I'm not sure if it's safe to take this sphere."

"I kinda already got one on my hand, so you're on your own." Tidus said, making her groan.

"Very well then..." She slowly moved her hand and carefully removed the Besaid Sphere. After removing it, all the connected lines stop glowing around them. _'I hope that didn't change anything.'_ She looked at the Besaid Sphere she was holding. _'Such amazing energy I feel from it... If only I wore my armour gloves...'_ She could have change to her armour form but not in front of Tidus. When that time comes, she will.

Arturia looked back at the pedestal and decided to place the Besaid Sphere in. The disappeared revealing a new path, the pedestal was free as well and actually had to spheres between each other. Before she could move on, she heard something from behind. Tidus placed the Destruction Sphere on the room, which triggered one purple line on the left and they then suddenly heard an explosion. They went to investigate to find a hole in the wall which had a treasure chest behind it.

"Awsome! Treasure!" Tidus fist pumped before opening it.

"Destruction Spheres are used to find treasure. The scripts did say that." Arturia reminded him. They went back to investigate the room they opened. The middle had a square shaped panel with the glyph symbol in it.

"What do you suppose this is for?" Tidus asked the knight.

"I'm not sure... However the size of this panel is exactly the same as the pedestal over there." Arturia said as they looked at the stone pedestal. Tidus walked behind it and slowly pushed the pedestal under the panel. The panel opened and the pedestal slowly descended down to make itself a floor while opening a new passageway.

"Hey!" The two almost jumped in surprised to found Wakka behind him. When in the world did he catch up with them so fast? "What's gotten into you?"

"W-We apologise, Wakka. But Tidus insisted that we must go and see the summoner." Arturia explained.

"Hey, it's okay." He walked and stood beside them. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"Summoners, apprentice summoners and guardians... I understand."

"So what about you?" Tidus asked.

"Me? I'm a guardian."

"You are?" Tidus and Arturia asked surprised.

 _'He doesn't look like one at all. How did he become a guardian?'_ Arturia thought in confusion. The floor then suddenly changed to a circle under them which descended down much to Tidus and Arturia's surprise. They began to hear that singing again. _'Where in the world is that singing coming from and who is even singing that?'_

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira." Wakka explained. "Guardians protect them." They stopped moving as they reached the bottom floor. "The guardians in there now... One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."

"You mean he can tell by looking at us?" Arturia asked. Wakka just scratched his head in slight frustration.

"Well, now that we've come this far... might as well go all the way!" They proceed to walk to the next room.

They found a woman who is dressed in a low-cut dark-gray and black dress, with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown is made of a collection of interlaced belts. She wears a corset and lace-trimmed stockings. Her hair is braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for her long forlock: the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins which may represent the four cardinal elements of black magic, and four bead-tipped braids falling from it. She wears many accessories: a necklace of purple round beads, a small one of white beads, and another of red and blue beads, rings and many earrings. She also had purple makeup and nail polish

 _'What a ridiculous amount of belts she has.'_ Arturia thought surprised with her appearance and her clothes. _'She looks almost like a Caster... almost.'_

She turned to look at the other guardian who wasn't human at all, more of a human-beast, much to the Knight's surprise. He has blue fur and white hair and beard. He was leonine, tall and muscular, has a tail and a horn on his forehead, however, his horn is broken fro some reason. His ears are pierced, and his hair is held back in a ponytail and braided on the sides. Due to his fur, the beast doesn't need to wear clothes for warmth. He wears leather straps that hold in place his arm guards and his chest piece that has a skull motif. He wears ankle guards and a sash tied around his waist with a red belt. His shoulder guards have tufts of white feathers or fur.

 _'My world never had anything like him before. Is he special in this world? He reminds me of Berserker... except very hairy.'_ He was staring at her and Tidus with no emotions at all. _'He doesn't seem happy. Is it because of the broken horn on his forehead.'_

"What are you doing here?" The woman said to Wakka. "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

"No, it's uh...it's just..." Wakka was lost for words, which confused the two newcomers.

"We felt worried, so we decided to come." Arturia spoke for him. The woman gave Saber and Tidus a look which gave them a chill on their spines before walking up to them.

"See. I told you she gets mad easy." Wakka whispered to them

"She doesn't look mad to me..." Arturia said.

"Is the summoner alright?" Tidus asked the woman. She just looked at Tidus and Arturia with surprise.

"Who... are you two?" She said to them. Before any of the two could answer, they heard a strange sound coming from the staircase door. It slowly opened to reveal a young lady who seems to be in her teens. She wore a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned obi with a _chōchō musubi_ knot and a decorative _obidome_ to clinch the cords. She has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She also wears a silver pendant.

She was slowly walking due to her tired look. Her consciousness was so low, she lost her strength to move and began feeling, much to everyone's shock. Luckily the beast managed to catch her in time, giving everyone a sigh of relief. She slowly regain her consciousness as she fixed her hair to reveal her face.

Arturia was surprised to see the summoner be so young. Tidus however was dazzled as he saw her beautiful face. But what surprised them the most is her eyes. Her left eye was blue while the other was green. The girl has heterochromia which is very uncommon to people.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner!" Was her statement to everyone.

* * *

 **GL: Time to stop there! Man, that took longer than I thought. But yeah, leave your suggestions on what Saber's weapon will be in the Final Fantasy X universe and I'll think about our answers. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Preparation for the Journey

**GL: After giving much thought, I decided to give Saber an OC weapon customized by myself. I'll leave the description at the end of the chapter. Looks like King of knights has met the summoner. Let's how she sees Yuna.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered at Besaid Village. The summoner who was named Yuna who was comforted by the black mage Lulu, was preparing to summon her first aeon. Arturia was watching behind the crowed, though she had to move left and right and even tip up her toes so she can see Yuna, she kinda feels down for not having good height. Wakka, who was dragging Tidus, bumped through the crowed to be at the front of the audience. Luckily, Arturia managed to sneak behind them, now she can watch the show clearly.

"Wait till you see this!" Wakka said, although he still had Tidus on his grab.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus yelled as he freed himself from Wakka's arms. Yuna was in a circle with a staff on her hand. Everyone was spreading out as if she was going to do something amazing.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X OST: Summoned**

"Ready!" Wakka waved at her.

"Okay." She nodded in response. She slowly took a few steps to the middle of the circle, she then held her staff up and then down in front of her.

"What is she going to do?" Arturia asked.

"Why, she's going to summon an aeon for the first time." Wakka answered her. She flinched in surprise, she was going to see a summoner summon a being from another world, right in front of everyone. It was a great opportunity to see what she can do, especially for Saber. She became nervous as spiritual energy rose up from the ground around Yuna.

Four light energy balls rose up to the sky and fused together to create a bright portal. Arturia's eyes widen as a huge creature came flying down from the portal and right in front of Yuna. It was a bird-like creature with dragon-like wings. Some of her body is covered in red feathers and she has a long lizard-like tail. She also has three rings and a small lantern on her right shoulder.

 **BGM END**

 _'So this is an aeon. Such an amazing creature.'_ Arturia thought. She was expecting aeons to be hideous and terrifying, but instead they were beautiful and also colourful as well. _'So this is the power of a summoner...'_

The creature slowly lowered herself down in front of Yuna. Yuna slowly walked to it, unsure if its safe to befriend her new aeon. Trying, she reached her hand to her and the aeon accepted to let her pat her head. The summoning was successful. Wakka and the Black Mage walked to her to congratulate her while the villagers cheered for her summoning. Arturia and Tidus never saw anything so amazing for a long time. Sure, it was a little scary, but even so, they could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it. The aeon suddenly left back into the sky and disappeared after that.

Arturia asked what kind of aeon it was, her name was Valefor her symbol us annotated with the kanji for nothing (無, mu). Emptiness, _mu_ , is a concept expressing negation of the self, selflessness, innocence and purity of soul. They are traits a summoner must achieve to succeed in defeating Sin. The concept of nothingness is also associated with the element of air which make sense since Valefor can fly. Auturia has learned many things from Valefor.

* * *

That night in a campfire, Tidus was introduced to the Besaid Aurochs.

"Let me introduce you to the team." Wakka said to Tidus and then turned to his teammates. "This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team."

 _'Liar, you forced me/him in.'_ Tidus and Arturia thought with a sweatdrop.

"His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Come on, say hi." He slapped Tidus's back so he can introduce himself to him. It took some time for him to get words into his mouth, though.

"Uh... Hi, guys!" He waved at them. The Aurochs bowed down as a greeting. "So, what's our goal?"

"TO DO OUR BEST!" The Aurochs yelled out. Tidus turned at Wakka with a concerned look. Didn't he tell them yet?

"Nope, we got a new goal now!" Wakka stated. "Our new goal... is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?

"Victory..." The Aurochs slowly murmured and then they began to understand as they repeatedly say the word. It was glorious and courageous, it's like nothing can stop them now. Arturia smiled as they saw them cheering. It reminded her when she was King as her goal was victory for her fellow knights, and swore they would win. She then got her mind back to reality as she saw Tidus staring at Yuna, then turned away, then back again. Arturia became confused.

 _'Does Tidus want to meet Summoner Yuna? Now that I think about it, I want to meet her as well.'_ Arturia thought. Yuna notices Tidus and Arturia looking her curious. She just smiled and turned back to the villagers who want to discuss with her.

"Do you want to talk the summoner?" Arturia asked Tidus.

"Huh? Well... I guess... but..." He couldn't find words to speak.

"I've also been wanting to talk to the summoner as well. Let's go and talk to her together." Arturia walked passed Tidus to go meet the summoner. Tidus gave a sigh and followed the knight.

"You heathens!" The two stopped as they being criticised by an old man who was with Yuna.

"Eh?" They spoke in surprise.

"Stay away from the summoner!" The old woman said to them.

"You are bad people!" The child said to them. Arturia was offended by their words when she and Tidus hardly did anything. They just wanted to meet her, is that all they could ask for? Was it dangerous for her to go near strangers like them or was the summoner too precious to be talked to people like them.

"Y-You misunderstand! We just want to meet the summoner! That's all we wish to do!" Arturia explained, but she felt like it wasn't going to help at some point. "But if it burdens you, we'll leave-"

"No. It's okay." Yuna said as she slowly picked herself up.

"Lady Yuna! Be careful!" The old man told her.

"But... it was really my fault to begin with." Yuna stated as she walked to meet Tidus and Arturia. "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"You shouldn't be thanking us." Arturia shrugged with a sad tone. "It was our fault that we entered the Cloister of Trials without permission. We could not help but worry for you."

"Oh yeah... We're sorry about that." Tidus apologised. "Guess I...kind of overreacted."

"Oh no. I was...overconfident." Yuna jested.

"You are still young, so best be careful with your body." Arturia said to her as she nodded in response. _'She seems very gentle and kind-hearted towards her people, just like a normal girl.'_ After seeing her personality and how she talks towards others, the king of knights feels at ease with the summoner. "My name is Arturia, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yuna." She slowly bowed down.

"And I'm Tidus, Ace Blitzball player." Tidus spoke. Yuna giggled.

"Nice to meet you, too." Things got silent after that. Arturia sweatdropped from the silence as she tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

"We watched you summon the aeon, it was a very good sight." She spoke.

"Oh yeah, we did. That was really amazing you did there!" Tidus followed.

"R-Really!?" Yuna cried out happily as she suddenly was about to grab Tidus's hand. She then realised what she was about to do and pulled her hand back to herself. "...Do you think I can become high summoner?" Tidus nodded in response.

"Remember that you are still young. You have plenty of time that you can become high summoner once you have the strength and courage to reach to that rank." Arturia told her.

"I see..." They were interrupted a child holding her hand.

"Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" She said to her. Yuna nodded back as the child went back to the other villagers.

"So, tomorrow, then." Yuna told the two.

"Tomorrow? Tidus asked confused.

"Tomorrow is when we'll leave Besaid to go to a land called Luca. That's what Wakka told us." Arturia told Tidus. "Did you forget?"

"Oh... I guess so..." Tidus scratched his head.

"We're also going on the same boat, so we can talk more there. Is that okay?" Tidus and Arturia gave a nod to her before she went back but turned back for a moment. "You can tell me all about Zanarkand!" She smiled.

 _'You can tell me about Zanarkand as well while you're at it...'_ Arturia thought looking at Tidus. Yuna turned back again to go talk with the villagers.

"She's cute, ya?" Arturia heard Wakka ask Tidus as he elbowed him.

"Wha-!? N-No way! S-She's totally not my type!" Tidus stuttered.

 _'Why do I get this disorienting feeling that that's a lie?'_ Arturia wondered.

"Then, we're cool." Wakka replied.

"Hey, but what if she, like, comes on to me?" Tidus asked worried.

"That's not going to happen." Wakka replied. "Come on, let's get you two to bed I made for you. We have a big day tomorrow." The two nodded as they went on separate tents, due to gender circumstances.

* * *

Arturia was having a hard time sleeping. She kept worrying about where she's going, but she was mostly worried about Shirou. Since she destroyed the Holy Grail War again, everything in Japan should be at peace without servants rampaging in war. She just wants to know if Shirou is alright after the war. She switched sides on the bed every time she couldn't sleep. Shirou was the only thing that was on her head. She wanted to see his smile again, thinking about it made tears fall down on her eyes... and seeing him dead would-

"NO!" She shouted out of frustration before suddenly heard a voice from outside.

"He's dead, okay? Dead!" A woman's voice was heard outside the tent. Who was it? Curious, Arturia slowly got out of the bed and slowly peeked behind the curtain door. "He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him." It was Lulu talking to Wakka next to the campfire. "But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu."

 _'Chappu? Is he someone special?'_ Arturia thought when trying to make words from Lulu's sentences. _'She did say something about 'dead'. Wait, is he deceased?'_

"You shouldn't have brought him and the girl here in the first place!" Lulu continued.

"Yeah, but...they needed our help!" Wakka pleaded.

"Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but..." He's still stuck with what to tell her.

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" She turned around and left him. Wakka tried to stop her, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He'll only make things harder for her and himself, so he left her to do her thing. Arturia wanted to think, but she noticed Lulu coming to her tent. She closed the curtain and went back to bed, pretending to be asleep, before she came in.

"You don't need to fake it. I know you're still awake." Lulu spoke to the knight in front of her.

 _'She saw me...'_ Arturia thought while deadpanned. She was busted... literally. Having no choice, she slowly got up and saw her cold stare. She was not in a good mood. She slightly gulped and opened her mouth. "I'm sorry, I could not sleep from the stress I'm feeling. I'm still unsure with what I'm doing here and how I came here."

"You did say you were affected by Sin's toxin costing you amnesia. I am sorry to hear that." Lulu said to her.

"I should be apologising for peeping on you like that."

"...You're quite honest with yourself."

"If I wasn't, I would only be dishonouring my pride as a knight."

"I see, though you don't look like one to me." Arturia chuckled nervously.

"Wakka told me that when he first looked at me." She sighed. She didn't know what to say anymore until she remembered the conversation between her and Wakka. "So, who is Chappu?" She asked her.

"...Wakka's little brother, Chappu. He had a similar resemblance to the one called Tidus." Lulu told her.

"He's dead?" Lulu didn't answer, she just sat down on a bed beside her.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. Unfortunately, he did not make it. And apparently, Wakka heard at the first day of his Blitzball tournament."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Arturia frowned. _'So that's why he couldn't focus on the game. It was because his brother's death was breaking his concentration.'_

"Wakka and I became Guardians to fight Sin after that." Lulu continued.

"So you fight for revenge, then?" Arturia asked.

"That was the idea... for Wakka at the very least. However he's still worried about a stupid game now than avenging his own brother. Though, he did say he'll become a full-time guardian after the next tournament."

"I see..."

"...Arturia, do you think I'm being hard on Wakka?" Arturia flinched in surprise when she asked her that.

"What do you mean?" The knight asked her.

"I just feel like I always nag him about everything. He always struggles to keep his words whenever he's stuck so I need to keep pepping him up. I did this only because he needed to get over his frustration from his brother's death. He also needs to protect Yuna as a Guardian. I also need to do so as well."

"You shouldn't be stressing too much." Arturia told her. "It's not your fault for being so strict. I know Wakka has been having a hard time getting over his brother's death, he just needs some time to think about what he must do and he won't be troubled with himself again. I know what it's like to be separated from someone you love, but you still to keep going, that's what my master once told me. I know that Wakka is a very good person. He brought me and Tidus here and gave us a place to rest. That was very noble of him to do. So I am sure he'll protect Lady Yuna with his life after the games."

"...I suppose you're right." Lulu admitted. But she is still worried about him. Arturia can understand, she does the same with Shirou. Her master was always reckless which keeps making her worry. Let's hope Wakka isn't as reckless as Shirou.

* * *

The next morning, Arturia secretly changed into her armour form where no one could see her, it was successful. She then searched for a weapon she can use to defend herself. With Excalibur out of the picture, she's going to have to find a different sword for her to use. She dug through the armoury and convoys but she couldn't find a weapon that fits her as a knight. She's most fond of wielding big two-handed swords and some she found were too small for her.

"Are you looking for a weapon?" Arturia flinched in surprise and turned to see a familiar Crusader.

"You're the one we met outside the village, your name was Luzzu?" She asked him.

"I am. I see you're well armoured and ready for your journey."

"Well, I cannot find a weapon that was suit me for battle." Arturia described what type of sword she wants to wield.

"I see..." Luzzu took some time to think and let out a sigh as he doesn't have much of a choice. It may feel wrong to give it to someone he just met, but he has a feeling that the girl will take good care of it. "Let's go to my tent, I have something to show you." Arturia was a little confused, but nodded just in curiosity.

Changing tents, she found a great sword displayed at the end of the tent. It had a double-edged blade with a colour of blue and silver. What's different though, parts of the blade has a shimmering, water-like edge. The handle was silver as well, though the grip was wrapped in white material. It had an odd emblem which looked like a seashell labelled on the guard of the sword. Lastly, there was a blue ribbon hanging from the pommel area.

 _'Is that one of Besaid's sacred treasures? It looks so ancient.'_ Arturia thought. She was very interested in that sword, in fact she wanted to try it, but she knew she couldn't. She doubt anyone would let her wield a sacred treasure of Besaid for no reason. She let out a sigh before Luzzu was in front of the sword.

"This is the Sword of Besaid, one of the sacred Treasures of Spira." Luzzu explained. "This was crafted by the wisest blacksmiths in Spira, thousands of years ago. Rumors say that it posesses mysterious power inside of the sword, but not many people completely understands, including myself. But if a certain wielder can find that power, the sword will achieve it's true power."

"I see..." Arturia became more intrested in the sword now. If only she could just hold it and see what how it feels. Luzzu picked up the sword and turned to Arturia.

"...Here." He said, lending it in front of the knight.

"What?"

"This is yours now..." The knight paused for a moment as she looked at the sword and then Luzzu again, she finally reacted.

"WHAT!?" Arturia gasped in shock. "Nonononono! I simply cannot accept this!" She began waving her hands like crazy. "Isn't this one of the scared treasures of Spira!? A stranger like me doesn't deserve to wield something so important! I'm not even from around here!"

"Something like that doesn't matter." Luzzu said calmly.

"What?"

"To tell you the truth, people in Besaid are waiting for someone to take the sword and unlock its power. However, no one dared to take it, worried that they would break it, it had too much responsibility for anyone here, including myself. When I saw you looking at this sword, you seem very interested. I imagine that you would accomplish many things with that sword. In fact, it fits you as a knight perfectly. Remember, this sword will unleash its true power once it accepts its wielder. I have faith that you will be able to unlock its true potential."

"Do... you really believe that?" Saber still wants to refuse the sword, but she couldn't bring it out of her mouth. Her mind didn't want to take the sword, but her body desperately wanted to. Eventually giving up, she grabbed the sword, luckily it wasn't has heavy as she thought it was. The moment she did that, she could feel a soft presence from the sword, as if she could hear the sound of the waves roaring in the ocean. She could find herself at the beach with a blue sky in a full white dress with her feet on the water. She could feel the cold, yet relaxing water. It made her feel... refreshed.

 _'Maybe... I could learn something from this sword...'_ Arturia thought as she got back to reality. She has decided to having this sword and make her stronger on her journey. She just needs to settle one thing. "Are you absolutely certain that I can take this?" She asked Luzzu.

"Be my guest. No one is stopping you." Luzzu laughed. "Just kidding, but I am sure no one would mind letting you have this sword. Perhaps this sword was made for you, to see everything you need to know. Take very good care of it." Arturia smiled.

"I will. I promise by my honour as a knight... So do you have a sheath for this sword?" Luzzu laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Luzzu grabbed a big sheath with a long strap from the back of the display. It was coloured blue and white. He gave it to Arturia as she sheathed the Sword of Besaid at wore the strap on her right shoulder. The Sword still wasn't heavy, it is a possibility it's Arturia's strength and durability from training in the Grail War. "I'll meet you at the beach where we sail." Luzzu left the tent first before Arturia did.

Arturia went to see Tidus, Wakka and Lulu outside.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were." Wakka told her.

"I'm sorry, I just had to find the equipment I need to get ready."

"Ah, ok. Well, from the looks of it, you look like a fine knight with that getup."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She then notices Tidus carrying a blue watery longsword. "What is that weapon you are carrying, Tidus?" She asked him.

"Oh, this, Wakka gave it to me." Tidus began to try out the sword by lifting it in the air and swing it a couple of times.

"That's also the sword Wakka gave Chappu." Lulu said making Tidus and Arturia flinch in surprise.

"Well, he never used it." Wakka sighed. Lulu then noticed something familiar on Arturia's back.

"Is that... the Sword of Besaid?" Lulu asked her surprised.

"Indeed it is." She showed it to everyone giving shocks from Wakka and Lulu, though Tidus tilted his head in confusion. "Luzzu entrusted me with this sword. He thinks I can unlock its true potential if I wield and carry it with me. So therefore, I will train hard using this sword as a proud knight."

"Wow, I didn't think Luzzu had it in him to give away a sword to a stranger." Wakka scratched his head.

"You better take good care of that sword, Arturia." Lulu told the knight. "It's one of the sacred treasures of Spira."

"I promised that I will." Arturia placed the sword behind her again.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked looking at the temple. They were waiting for quite some time and Yuna hasn't come out yet.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started." Wakka explained.

"The Calm?" Tidus and Arturia asked confused.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu." Wakka continued. "But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey... We should leave together." Lulu told them before they suddenly heard a noise from the temple. It was Yuna dragging a brown suitcase with her. Everyone sweatdropped by the atmosphere as Yuna accidentally dropped it. "You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called out to her.

"Uh... They're not really my things." Yuna stuttered. "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna." Wakka told her.

"I guess... I guess you're right." Yuna frowned as she was forced to abandon the suitcase, now she only has her staff with her.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka stated as we all turned to leave the village. Yuna turned to the temple to do the praying one more time before leaving the village.

 _'So this is where we leave the village. I have a feeling we won't be seeing Besaid for a very long time...'_ Arturia thought. _'It was still nice to meet some new people and learn more about Spira. And it would seem that I will be facing much more than I had imagine; landscapes, people, and possibly enemies as well. I'll need to be on guard on what I'll be facing in the future. If I must find my way home, I will have to protect my comrades, especially Yuna, and defeat Sin.'_

* * *

 **The Sword of Besaid (OC Weapon): A two-handed great sword with** **a double-edged blade and a colour of blue and silver. The parts of the blade has a shimmering, water-like edge. The handle was silver as well, though the grip was wrapped in white material. It had an emblem which looked like a seashell (Florida) labelled on the guard of the sword. Lastly, there was a blue ribbon hanging from the pommel area.**

 **GL: That's it for now. In the next chapter, Arturia will take a test with her new weapon on some enemies that she will be fighting during her journey to the beach where she and the gang will be departing on a ship. See you there!**


	4. Departing For Kilika

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for Arturia's first combat time in Spira. Let's see she still remembers her good old combat abilities, and perhaps the Sword of Besaid could do her well too.**

* * *

Leaving Besaid Village, Wakka got something to remind everyone.

"The moment we move, monsters and fiends will start to attack us." He told them. "I recommend you hold onto your weapons when you come across dangerous areas... like this one."

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X OST - Normal Battle**

They suddenly heard a roar. It was some kind of monster dingo, except it was really skinny. "Speak of the devil, here comes one now..." Wakka, Tidus and Arturia prepared their weapons ready to face the monster.

 _'So this must be one of the monsters, the Crusaders were talking about...'_ Arturia thought.

"Hey, why don't ya try out that sword I gave you?" Wakka offered Tidus with the sword called 'Brotherhood'. Tidus was happy to oblige as he destroyed the monster with a single jump slash before jumping back to his position. The monster suddenly disappeared after it was defeated.

"No problem!" Tidus smiled.

 _'Such piercing blow! I feel like that sword will become powerful someday.'_ Arturia thought in amazement.

"Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well. Might make a good guardian someday." They then suddenly come across a bird with a mouth that looks like a needle. "A flyer! My kind of customer!" Arturia notices that Wakka's weapon is a... blitzball?

"All due respect, Wakka, but how does a ball like that going to-" The knight was cut off when Wakka threw the blitzball at the flyer. It hit the bird, hard it fell to the ground before disappearing.

"You were saying?" Wakka teased.

"...Nevermind." Arturia responded. _'Just what is that ball made off?! Come to think of it, it did hurt my head a bit...'_ Before pressing ahead, they met another monster. This time it was a monster which was a bit bigger than the ones Tidus and Wakka fought. It looked at bit like a dinosaur except not as big and durable as it looks. "Allow me to take care of this one." She said ready to test out her new weapon. She lunged towards the monster fast, it couldn't react as Saber did a blindside and slashed it from behind. The monster roared as it laid dead before disappearing.

"Nice! You do pretty good!" Wakka complimented. "I guess you really are a knight at some point."

"What do you mean 'at some point'?" Arturia questioned. She couldn't get her answer however when another enemy appeared. This time it was some kind of water blob monster.

"That... looks like trouble." Wakka said paling a bit.

"Heh! Watch this!" Tidus smirked as it attempts to slash it, but it looked like he hardly hurt it at all. "Eh?"

"Told you. Only magic can beat that thing." Wakka informed him. "If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like."

"I see..." Arturia understood. _'So magic exists here too.'_

"Magic? Element?" Tidus was confused.

 _'Is your memory really that bad?'_ Arturia thought with a sweatdrop.

"Let's have our black mage show you what I mean." Wakka grinned. "Lu! You're up!"

"Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." Lulu sighed. "Magic and fiends have properties called elements. There are four elements; fire, ice, lightning and water. Spells of ice work well against fire fiends, and ice fiends are weak against fire magic. You follow?" Arturia gave a nod in response.

 _'This kind of reminds me of the RPG games I played at Shirou's home.'_ Arturia thought. _'Then again, I am familiar with Caster's magic.'_

"I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?" Tidus asked.

"Lighting and water are opposed, just like fire and ice. This one here is a water fiend, which means..."

"It's weak against lightning magic." Arturia solved it as Lulu charged her magic to deliver a thunderbolt from the sky to the enemy, which faded away into nothing. _'She's definitely a Caster alright.'_

"Learn it well, because you'll be facing more of those in the future." Lulu finished. Everyone nodded in response and pressed on. They were at the cliff where they could see Besaid Village from above. Yuna was staring at it intensively. "Take your time." Lulu tells her as she continued looking.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus called out.

"We're gonna wait." Wakka debated. Tidus looked at Wakka with confusion. Arturia just looked at Yuna. She understood why she was looking at it. She knew Yuna was going to be away from that village for a long time and she's going to miss it, just like Arturia's going to miss Shirou. Yuna stopped staring and moved on. "Are you ready?" Wakka asked the summoner. She nodded as she walked past them. Wakka and Lulu nodded to each other and followed Yuna to a old statue.

"What's going on?" Tidus bluntly asked.

 _'Are you really that slow?'_ Arturia thought with a sweatdrop as they followed them. Wakka was on his knees praying at the statue.

"It's an ancient custom." Wakka answered. "People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss the boat." Yuna and Lulu were praying behind them. Tidus and Arturia thought they'd do the same and prayed as well, they hoped for a safe trip as well. "That should do it!" He said as he got up. They moved on to some ruins.

Arturia was looking up the ruins as if she saw something, she shook her head thinking it was just her imagination and pressed on. The moment Tidus and Arturia was walking under an old machine. Arturia's eyes widen as she stopped Tidus when a beast popped right in front of them. It was the same beast they met at the temple. He was growling at them with anger and suddenly roared at them as he had his spear.

"Stand back!" Arturia yelled at Tidus as she readied herself in front of the beast. He made his first attack by lunging his spear at Arturia. She managed to parry it in time. "You're the one we met on the temple!" Arturia said to him. "What do you want from us?!" She pushed the beast back and attempt to slash him, only to miss by his agile jumping. The beast begun his next move by jumping high up using his spear and attempt to stab her on the ground. Luckily, the knight reacted by jumping away from the spot and did a backflip before landing. She made her next move by shoulder-tackling him, it worked as he was pushed back far. The beast grunted as he was not done yet... however.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Wakka shouted loudly. He and Lulu were behind him observing the fight. The beast stopped fighting and sighed in response while shaking his head before leaving. Tidus and Arturia were confused as Arturia sheathed her sword.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He learned the fiends way of fighting." Lulu explained.

"That's not what I meant!"

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka said to him.

"That doesn't explain why he attacked us." Arturia said annoyed. Yuna just chuckled.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." She said. Wakka nodded in response.

 _'Now that I think about it, he hasn't spoken a word at all.'_ Arturia thought.

"But he has protected me since I was a child!" Yuna continued.

"Huh." Tidus understood.

 _'So Yuna was very precious to Kimahri. Did he not trust us when we first met? Was the fight just a test to earn his trust?'_ Arturia thought. They were many questions she wanted to ask the Ronso, but it will have to be later. They were getting close to the beach until they encountered another enemy. This time it was another flyer, except it look a lot bigger than the other ones.

"A flyer... that's your department, right?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"True, true. But, uh..." Wakka had a feeling he'll have a hard time with it due to its size. "Why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of?!" Yuna flinched in surprise as she was asked to go to battle. "Your first real battle! Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna!" Lulu encouraged her.

"Okay!" Yuna nodded. She begun storing energy in herself and summoned Valefor from the sky needed of assistance.

 _'Let's see how powerful an aeon is.'_ Arturia thought excited to see what an aeon can do. Valefor started her attack with a lightning bolt which dealt good damage. _'Aeons can use magic as well?'_ The enemy flyer attempt to attack her only to miss by its slow movement. Valefor attacked the monster by sinking her claws it, hurting it a lot. She finish it by using Sonic Wing which creates a wind shockwave killing the monster. _'Amazing! Aeons really are powerful creatures from another world.'_

"Great going, Yuna! You'll become a great summoner if you keep it up!" Wakka said.

"T-Thank you!" Yuna smiled as they continued moving, even though they met another flyer which looked like the one Yuna fought.

"Another one?" Arturia sighed as she readied her weapon.

"No problem!" Wakka smirked. "Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight, birdie!" Wakka added something to the ball and threw it at the monster's head. It was suddenly covered with black-looking smoke.

"W-What did you do?!" Arturia asked Wakka.

"I add darkness magic on my ball and gave the bird darkness effect which makes them blind." Wakka explained. "They'll miss their attacks easily leaving them very open since they can't see."

"Interesting." Arturia jumped up to finish the flyer with a strong slash as it disappeared into a spirit.

After a long walk and numerous battles, they finally reached the beach with the ship called S.S. Liki, ready to sail. Yuna prayed to the people of Besaid as a sign of farewell. Arturia decided to do the same since she won't be seeing this place for a while, despite that she kind of liked it. After saying goodbye, they boarded the ship. A few villagers were crying seeing Yuna off. Yuna waved goodbye while trying not to cry as well.

"Goodbye." Was her word to everyone with one last pray.

* * *

In order to get to Luca for the Blitzball tournament. They must go to Kilka Port first for a visit. They've been sailing for a long time. Everyone were minding their own business. Tidus was having fun with binoculars when seeing an island. Arturia inside the ship walking on the hallways. She herself was wondering how long the journey the go for her.

"Oooh, them's fascinatin' clothes you're wearing!" Arturia stopped and turned to see a man carrying a big green round bag. He walked up to her and looked at her from top to bottom, much to her slight annoyance.

"May I help you with something?" Arturia asked in a slight annoyed tone.

"Ah! Sorry! From your figure, you look like a high-ranked adventurer." The man chuckled. "You also look like the type of person who would have a lot of money too."

"Might I ask who you are?"

"O'aka XXIII, merchant extraordinare!" He introduced himself.

"O'aka the who?" Arturia asked confused.

"Don't know me? Well, not many do, not yet." He sighed. "But someday, the name O'aka will be spoken all over Spira!" He then walked away somewhere.

"What was that about?" Forgetting about it she decided to go to the Power Room. She was expecting engines or something the power up the ship, but she was far off. The moment she got into the room, her eyes widen in surprise to see big birds running on a wheel. They were the one powering the ship. "Wh-What the heck is that?!" She asked.

"Wh-What the heck is what?" A female breeder asked the knight in confusion.

"Those birds... are they running the power of ship?"

"Of course, we call it chocobo power?"

"Chocobos? They're called chocobos?"

"What? You've never seen a chocobo? What kind of backwater island did you come from, anyway?" Arturia felt a little offended by that, but then again, she's not from this world. Miracles and oddities were starting to become daily routines on this trip, and the king of knights was slowly learning.

Decided to go outside for fresh air, Arturia went to see how Tidus is going. She saw him talking to Wakka and decided to join in the conversation.

"Come to think of it, I haven't told where we're going!" Wakka scratched the back of his head. "First to **Kilika** Island, then we change boats and head for Luca. 'Fore that, though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding. We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory, too, so you come along, ya?"

"Great plan." Lulu commented from Wakka's statement.

"Hey, it is a great plan!" Wakka turned to look at Tidus and Arturia.

"Don't look at us!" They shouted. Arturia sighed as she continued to look around. She saw Yuna being surrounded by men. Worried, she came behind to hear what they're talking about.

"Word is that summoner's got noble blood!" One of the men said which got the knight's attention.

 _'Noble? Lady Yuna's born with royal blood?'_ Arturia thought.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" Another man said.

"Ya don't say?"

"Lord Braska's... daughter?" Arturia asked. The men nodded at her in response. _'A daughter of a royal man? I need more information, and I'll have to ask someone.'_ She went to Wakka.

"Is Lady Yuna from a royal family?" She asked him.

"She's the daughter of High Summoner Braska! You saw his statue at the temple!" Wakka explained. "Lord Braska defeated Sin ten years ago! Yuna's heir to a great legacy!"

 _'So is it fate that Yuna is chosen to defeat Sin? Just like her father?'_ Arturia thought. Like father, like daughter they say.

"It's tough when your father's pretty famous." Tidus mumbled. Wakka didn't catch it but Arturia did, what did he mean by that?

"Wakka's... a bit lacking in the imagination department." Lulu said. Arturia and Tidus nodded in response while Wakka was still confused.

"Thanks, Lulu, we'll keep that in mind." Tidus laughed.

 _'Absent-minded, him? Makes sense, somehow.'_ Arturia thought. She saw people spreading away from Yuna, seems like they were done talking to her. It was a good opportunity to go talk to her. Tidus saw and made his way to the summoner while Arturia slowly followed him. Yuna saw them and they saw her, there was awkward silence. Tidus slowly went on the left side of Yuna and watched the view with her. The knight just stayed on the right side and stayed silent.

"The wind... it's nice." Yuna commented. Tidus nodded in response. They got nothing to say, which made it more awkward. They chuckled silently while and then began to laugh loudly. Arturia sweatdropped from this. She did not understand why they were laughing from Yuna's comment. Was it stupid to say something like that? It took a while for the to stop laughing and continued staring at the sea. Yuna decided to break the silence again.

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"You hear that from Wakka?" Tidus asked her.

"Mm-hm." Tidus groaned.

"Wakka... Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

"Wakka said Zanarkand was destroyed thousands of years ago." Arturia shrugged. "So telling him you're from Zanarkand hardly makes it believable."

"What? You don't believe me, either?" Tidus winced.

"That's not what I said."

"But I believe you!" Yuna smiled.

"Huh?" The two responded.

"I've heard, in Zanarkand... there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are already full!"

"How do you know all that?!" Tidus asked. He needed to know. Not many people would know that for thousands of years.

"A man name Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian." Tidus's eyes widen in shock but did grunted as he took his eyes off of Yuna and stared at the sea with an annoyed face.

"From the looks of your face, you seem like you know this man named Jecht." Arturia said to him.

"You do?" Yuna asked. Tidus groaned, he felt like he couldn't hide it anymore. Letting out a sigh, he decided to spill the bits of the beans.

"My father...his name is Jecht!" Tidus stated. Yuna and Arturia's eyes widen in shock. none of them totally saw this coming.

"A-Amazing!" Yuna cried happily before doing the pray.

 _'Yuna's father's guardian is Tidus's father?! This can't be a coincidence, could it?!'_ Arturia thought. She totally wasn't expecting something like this. Children of two popular warriors meet together was surely difficult to believe.

"You know, our meeting like this must be a blessing of Yevon!" Yuna stated.

 _'By that, you mean 'fate has brought us here!', is that what you're trying say?'_ Arturia thought. "Gods, fate really is scary." She muttered to herself.

"...Sounds like him, but it can't be him." Tidus sighed. Yuna and Arturia flinched in surprise.

"Why not?" Yuna asked confused.

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand." This earned small gasps from the girls as they looked away with guilt. Telling about their father when they're dead is a very wrong move.

"I'm sorry." Yuna said looking away.

"I'm sorry too." Arturia followed. "It was wrong for us to talk about your father like this."

"He went out to sea for training one day... and never came back." Tidus continued. "And no one's seen him since then." Yuna flinched as she realised something from what Tidus said.

"Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira." Yuna cried out. The earned a surprise from Tidus. "It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?" Tidus just laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but how would he get here?" He asked.

"You're here, are you not?" She smiled while giggling.

 _'Why do I get this ominous sense of deja vu which Shirou calls it?'_ Arturia thought. She did see something like this before, but where exactly? Her thoughts disappeared when the ship starting rumbling like crazy. Something was underneath it.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X OST - Enemy Attack!**

The boat began tilting left due to a huge wave appearing on the right side of the boat. Everyone managed to grab onto something, except for Yuna. She lost her balance and fell down as she began sliding down. Tidus managed to grab hold of her hand to stop her from moving. The waves were going insane. Whatever is in there, its making the ship lose control of itself. The waved moved to the left making the ship tilt to the right. This causes Yuna to move right while Tidus was holding her, but their hands were slipping. Arturia reacted to this when the two lost their grips and she managed to grab her by the arm when Yuna was moving passed her.

The ship eventually regain the balance as the wave was far away from it. What rose from the ocean was a gigantic fin made out of unknown material. No one knew what monster it was until someone yelled out; "SIN!"

Everyone started panicking. Two men were heading to the two harpoon shooters and began to position their aiming.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wakka cried out. "Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" One of the men said.

"Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" The other one said. Yuna didn't say anything and nodded in response, understanding what needs to be done. The men have their targets on Sin.

"Wait!" Wakka protested, but no one was listening. They were ready to fire. "Oh, boy..." After perfectly aiming it, they pulled the trigger and two harpoons were launched towards Sin. One of them missed, however but the other one successfully caught the fin. Wakka was practically right about one thing, if the harpoon hits Sin, the entire boat will be dragged by him, apparently it did.

Sin was pulling the ship very fast, many of the waves were appearing side to side. The fin was moving everywhere, soaking everyone on the boat as they held on tight. The scales on the fin were set loose and were targeting the boat. As they landed, they formed themselves into hideous creatures.

"Watch out! Monsters are on the boat!" Arturia shouted. "Everyone who can't fight. Get inside where it's safe, now!" Most passengers made their way inside the ship. Arturia, Tidus, Yuna and her guardians stayed outside to deal with the monsters. Luckily they weren't hard to deal with. They were small and fragile, they were destroyed easily. However, more came from the fin. No matter how many Sinscales they've destroyed, more will keep coming out of Sin.

"How many of these things are there?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"The fin! Attack the fin!" Wakka stated.

"But... the fin is too far away from us!" Artiuria cried out. _'I could go there myself... if I still have my ability to walk on water.'_ She groaned as she remembered that she lost that ability.

"Leave the ranged attacks to me and Wakka. You keep focus on the scales!" Lulu instructed her. Yuna summoned Valefor for assistance to attack the fin as well. Handling the Sinscales with Tidus, Arturia and Kimahri, Lulu casts magic on Sin, Wakka attacks the fin with his blitzball and Yuna commands her aeon to attack the fin. Valefor uses Energy Blast which blasts a huge barrage of energy from its mouth and dealt heavy damage on Sin. The monster of destruction roared loudly as he used his tail to hit the boat. Everyone braced themselves for cover.

It was quiet, Sin was gone away from the boat. No one was hurt, but the harpoon rope was destroyed in the process. Everyone looked around to see if everyone is alright. Arturia noticed everyone was fine, however one person was missing; Tidus. Wakka notices this, and thinks he was drawn out of the boat. He jumps off the boat and dives in. Yuna panicked but Kimahri backed her off. All they could do was wait until the came back.

After waiting for a long time, Wakka came back, with Tidus on his shoulder unconscious. Arturia pulled them into the boat before allowing Tidus to lie down on the floor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Arturia asked.

"Yeah, he's a little exhausted but he'll managed." Wakka replied. "We dealt with a Sinspawn, but we managed to take it out."

"Sinspawn?"

"They're monsters created by Sin itself." Lulu told her. "He makes them so they can wreak havoc while Sin is somewhere else. However, Sin will always come after the Sinspawn to release it. He's like a father who looks after his children."

"I see... Where's Sin now?"

"Probably off somewhere, whether it's Kilika or not, there's nothing we can do right now."

"Darn it!" Arturia slammed her fist on the fence. "We should have held it longer, but now he's..."

"We know." Lulu sighed. "But right now, we must rest." As much as Arturia hate to do it, she's right. She didn't want to let Sin destroy more, but she was noting but a sitting duck like everyone else in this boat. Sitting around makes her feels humiliated by this, a failure as a knight.

* * *

It was afternoon. Tidus woke up lying on Yuna's laps. Everyone had this hard feeling that Kilika was not in a good shape, thanks to Sin. They could only hope that there are many people who have survived from his destruction.

 _'When the Fifth Holy Grail was over, I thought I'd be dead from what I have done, but I was wrong. Instead, I woke up in Spira.'_ Arturia thought as she was sitting down feeling very miserable. _'I'm starting to forget why I'm here again._ _Why did the Holy Grail sent me here? To defeat Sin? Was I sent here to help these people defeat this monster of destruction? I kept thinking myself that, but why do I feel like that's not the case?'_

"I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." Yuna stated repeatedly.

 _'I may just be fooling myself. After seeing what Sin can do, I don't think I can defeat him like this. It is likely that most of my powers were gone, because of the war. I couldn't do anything to protect the people in Kilika. I let Sin go, I let him destroy it. I fail as a knight, I fail as a king. I most likely don't deserve to have that title anymore. I can imagine Gilgamesh, Archer and Lancer laughing at me from my failure.'_

 _"This might be impossible for me now. Maybe it is this day... in the sea, under the burning sun. I feel like I wanted to give up hope. I am in a foreign world. I doubt that I'll be going home anytime soon. This is my new reality now, and I am stuck in it for the rest of this big journey. If I must get home, I will have to defeat Sin. But the question is; do I have what it takes to do so? I'll have to find out as I venture in this world.'_

* * *

 **GL: That was longer than I expected. I forgot to mention, this story is only in Arturia's point of view, so you'll only be seeing scenes when Saber is around, meaning you'll be missing a lot of things from the game version, though most of them are unimportant. Don't expect yourself to be missing anything. The Sword of Besaid might have not done anything (What did you expect when using it for the first time?), but it'll do something good in the future. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Arrival In Kilika

**(GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around. I was playing the heck out of Final Fantasy XV and I loved it. I wonder if I added Saber in Final Fantasy XV... eh, that's another story that won't be mentioned for a long time. Anyway, time to got to Kilika and perform the sending (Since Sin almost destroyed everything in that place).**

* * *

After a long sailing, the heroes finally reached Kilika Port and they were shocked to see most of the port entirely destroyed by Sin. All of the wood, homes and trees floating in the water. They could even see bits of blood on the ocean as well.

 _'So this is the work of Sin. This is horrifying!'_ Arturia thought in shock. She knew Kilika would be damaged, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. Luckily, there a few survivors on the port, most were injured and hospitalized. As the ship parked to the docks, Yuna was the first one to get off and greet everyone in Kilika.

"Greetings! I am summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." Yuna greeted them with a pray while everyone else in-boarded themselves.

"M'lady Summoner!" The people of Kilika murmured with delight that the summoner is here to help.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna continued.

"Thanks be to ye!" A man from Kilika sighed in relief.

"Our loved ones... We feared they would become fiends!" Another one said.

 _'What?!'_ Arturia thought in shock. People will become fiends when they die? She needed more information about this.

"Please, take me to them." Yuna stated. The villagers agreed and escorted her to the people who died in the chaos. Lulu and Kimahri followed while Tidus, Arturia and Wakka was still in the port.

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town." Wakka stated.

"Understood." Arturia nodded. Wakka went on with the Besaid Aurochs to help with the repairs leaving the knight and the ace by themselves.

"How about we go and see Yuna perform this sending?" Arturia offered Tidus. He nodded in agreement as they went to where Yuna is right now. There was quite and crowed there, so the two had to squeeze through to get the Lulu.

"Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the right meaning in this case." Arturia sweatdropped. Lulu frowned in concern with Arturia and Tidus's poor memory loss (not that Arturia had any).

"You two are truly clueless. Are you sure it's just your memories that's the problem?" Lulu asked.

 _'Well, I apologise for not being from this world...'_ Arturia thought sarcastically with a sigh. She can't blame herself for not being in another world.

"The dead need guidance." Lulu began explaining. "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey the living. Sad, isn't it?"

 _'So that's what the villagers meant by those who die become fiends, because they won't accept their death.'_ Arturia thought. _'They wanted more in life which brings grief and anger that will turn themselves into monsters. They now kill other innocent people because of their jealousy that they're still alive. At least, that's what I see. Wait... does that mean, the monsters I've fought were originally... oh gods!'_ Arturia put her hand on her mouth realising what she had been doing. She'd slayed lives of monsters who were once humans. She began to feel a bit dizzy imagining it, she leaned on a fence to prevent herself from collapsing.

"Are you alright, Arturia?!" Tidus asked shocked from Arturia's condition.

"I-I'm fine! Just a bit dizzy, but I'll be alright." Arturia replied after shaking her head to get the soul and death stuff out of her head while recovering her consciousness. 'You may continue, Lulu."

"The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they rest in peace." Lulu finished.

"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked. Lulu nodded as the three turned to Yuna who was ready to perform the sending. She took her shoes off and began to slowly walk on water, much to Tidus and Arturia's shock.

 _'Impossible! She can walk on water?!'_ Arturia thought. _'Did she receive some kind of blessing from a goddess like the Lady of the Lake... or is it one of the traits of a summoner?'_ As much as she want to ask about that, she thought it would be the best to stay quiet and watch. Looking at Yuna walking on the water, gives the knight a small urge of jealousy as her face gave out a slight annoyance.

There were tons of coffins underwater, waiting to be sent to the Farplane. There were also charms on them, just so the souls cannot get out of the coffin when until they are sent. Yuna closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them before she began dancing around the water while the villagers were singing a hymn of the fayth. As she was dancing, all of the souls floated out of the coffin and were spiralling around the summoner. The torches suddenly changed from orange to blue, which surprised Tidus and Arturia. A sudden geyser which was below Yuna, lifted her up as she continued dancing. The souls were rising up from the water and were ascending high in the sky to the afterlife. It was a very beautiful sight when watching, it shows that summoners is a very special class.

After the sending, Yuna got her boots back on while the villagers prayed to her in gratitude for what she did for them.

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus commented.

"She's assigned with many roles, only what she can do alone." Arturia followed.

"Yuna chose her own path." Lulu said. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

 _'So a summoner is the master while their guardians are the servants. I think I understand now...'_ Arturia thought.

"Until the... end?" Tidus. "What's the end?" He asked bluntly earning stares from everyone. It was quite awkward as well. Lulu just sighed from his stupidity and his pathetic knowledge and personality while the knight just facepalmed..

"Until we defeat Sin." Lulu answered him before she went to Yuna.

"...Oh."

"You really need to think more faster..." Arturia sighed.

"I hope... I hope I did okay." Yuna said hoping it turned out well as Lulu comforted her.

"You did very well!" She smiled. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But... no tears next time, hm?"

 _'Lulu is acting like a older sister to Yuna and that is very nice.'_ Arturia thought with a smile but it disappeared when Lulu mentioned 'next time'. _'But... I wish there would never be a next time. No more people getting killed by Sin, which also means no more sending for Yuna. Everyone was looking at her. For some odd reason, it feels strange, and somehow... horrifying. When she sent the souls to the Farplane, I could feel nothing but grief, sadness and loss coming from the souls. I don't think I want to watch another sending again.'_

* * *

The next morning, Arturia was in her civilian outfit for the time being and decided to have breakfast before going outside. While she was eating, Tidus just came down the stairs awake from his sleep.

"Good morning, Tidus." Arturia said to him.

"Mornin'." Tidus yawned. "Where's everyone?"

"They are outside, Wakka is fixing the port with the Besaid Aurochs. I'm not certain where Lulu, Kimahri and Lady Yuna are right now, however. Shall we go out? I just finished my breakfast."

"Alright." Tidus agreed. As the two stepped outside, one of the Besaid Aurochs, Datto came to them.

"Hey! You two awake? Cap'n Wakka's waitin' for you!" He said. "Follow me." They did and found Wakka along with more aurochs fixing a boat which was trashed by Sin.

"Ah! There you guys are!" Wakka smiled, happy to see them. "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" The aurochs stopped building and huddle together with Wakka. "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" He stated. The aurochs let out a war cry and went ahead to the land, leaving him, Tidus and Arturia. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here." Wakka told the two. "Yep. Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?" Somehow, Wakka talking about blitzball didn't motivate Tidus at all.

"Wakka." Tidus called out.

"Hm?"

"Pray for victory's all good...but is this right?" Tidus asked in a sadden tone. Arturia knows why. A destruction from Sin has happened, so many people wouldn't recover so easily from it.

"Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?" Wakka asked him.

"He's saying is it really the time to do so, even after what we have witnessed here?" Arturia questioned for Tidus.

"This is the only time!" Wakka answered as he began walking to the land, Arturia and Tidus followed him. "The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favourite team. They forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think."

"Whatever you say." Tidus muttered, even though he wasn't really buying it.

 _'If that is true, the I envy the people in Spira.'_ Arturia thought. _'They have so much strength to move on, they forget what the past did to them and manage to receive life. I wish I could do that to my people as King. But now...now I can't...'_

"Let's play...and win! Right?!" Wakka smiled patting Tidus's shoulder.

"Right!" Tidus grinned, regaining his spirit.

"Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go!" Wakka stated as he went to the land. Tidus and Arturia followed him there, until Arturia stopped when she found a little girl alone in a wrecked house. She was crying.

"Hey. what is wrong, little girl?" Arturia asked her, but she didn't respond. The knight suddenly gasped as she saw the entire house shaking and was about to break itself apart. She immediately grabbed the girl and jumped back to the port, just as the house collapsed down to the water. "It's alright, I have you." Arturia smiled to the girl before she managed to herself up. When Arturia got back up, the girl prayed to her as a 'thank you' gratitude with a smile for saving her before leaving. The knight smiled back before changing into her armour and headed to the jungle.

* * *

Right at the entrance, Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri were already there.

"What's up?" Wakka asked them. Lulu just sighed as she approached Tidus and Arturia.

"Yuna's saying she wants you two with us." She said earning confusion from the blitz ace and the king of knights.

"I want to ask Tidus and Arturia to be my guardians." Yuna declared, which surprised the two. Though Wakka was kinda against that idea.

"Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya?" Wakka called out. "Tidus may be a blitzball whizz-kid, and Arturia may look like a professional knight, but up against fiends, they're newbies."

 _'I trained myself with a sword for years and you call me a newbie?!'_ Arturia thought with a tick mark on her head, angered from Wakka's insult.

"Not guardians then... I just want them nearby." This gave Wakka a shock, along with Tidus and Arturia.

"What? What do you mean?" Tidus demanded an answer.

"Care to explain it to us?" Arturia wanted to know to.

"It's just that, well..." Yuna couldn't figure out what to say, she couldn't find anything anyway as Lulu stopped the conversation.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu asked them. Yuna nodded thinking that were be a great idea to give some thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." Yuna tried to apologise to Tidus and Arturia, but she was cut off by them.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. We're just not really sure what's going on." Tidus stated.

"Forgive us, if it was a problem for you." Arturia apologise.

"No, I shouldn't have brought it up. I apologise for it." Yuna insisted. Then they saw Kimahri was getting a bit impatient that they were still here.

"We should go now." Arturia stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they headed to where the temple is. As they were walking through the jungle, they found some accessories, plants and plant enemies.

"Kimahri, why don't you use 'Lancet' on it?" Lulu asked the Ronso.

"What's a 'Lancet'?" Tidus asked.

"Normally, it's skill that weakens enemies and heals the user. But when a Ronso uses it, that Ronso can sometimes learn the fiends' abilities."

"Hey! Sounds cool!"

"And amazing..." Arturia followed. _'Not only that he can absorb the fiends' life, but also learn an attack for it?'_ Her mind was interrupted when she notice the plant fiend fire a big seed at her. She sliced it in half, as those parts flew passed her. That's when Kimahri used Lancet on the enemy. A bit of its life energy came out of it and transferred into the Ronso. He then charged up and spit out a seed from his mouth, to the enemy which exploded and defeated it. _'The Ronso really is an amazing race.'_ Arturia thought very impressed with Kimahri's performance. As they moved on, they were stopped by two familiar Crusaders while there was a big monster behind them.

"Company, Halt!" Gatta called out.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood!" Luzza explained. "We had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." The summoner and guardians nodded in response as they prepared for battle. Lulu casted fire on the plant to deal heavy damage on it. The Lord of the Wood hits them with its tentacles but Yuna managed to heal them with her white magic. Tidus and Kimahri eventually cut down the tentacles and Arturia delivered the final blow with a strong cut. The enemy collapsed as it faded into the sky.

"A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!" Luzzu complimented them.

"Sir, we should fight too!" Gatta said to Luzzu.

"We'll get our chance soon enough." They went on.

"Young Crusaders gather round! We'll beat Sin into the ground!" Gatta started singing along the way, which earned a giggle from Yuna.

 _'I have a hunch that they'll do something great someday.'_ Arturia thought smiling. The summoner and guardians moved on and defeated many enemies while passing through the jungle. They eventually found some stairs where the Kilika temple is and went up. They went high and high but the stairs didn't end yet. _"Goodness! How high are these steps?!'_ Arturia thought with a gasp. They stopped halfway for Wakka to explain a Lore about Kilika.

"These stone steps have a history, you know?" Wakka said. Tidus and Arturia looked up to see so many stairs which amazed them. "Yep. Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." Tidus looked at the two Besaid Aurochs who were stretching their legs as if they were getting ready for something.

"A race, huh?" Tidus guessed. Wakka and the aurochs nodded in response. He smirked as he went to the starting line. "Think you can beat me?" The four competitors went to their position, ready to race.

"Yuna, if you would." Wakka offered Yuna to be the starter. She agreed as she was beside them.

"Ready?" Yuna called out as she lifted her hand up, prepared to push it down for 'GO'. But instead of doing that, she immediately went up the stairs first, which surprised everyone. Apparently, she wanted to join the race too, by being a devil and go first without anyone knowing she was participating.

"HEY!" Wakka and the aurochs shouted as they chased after her, leaving Tidus behind.

 _'Now that is a sly move, Lady Yuna.'_ Arturia thought with a sweatdrop, but giggled by her carefree personality. She, Tidus and the rest of the guardians went to catch up with the rest, until they saw the aurochs turn back and run.

"LOOK OUT!" They cried out as they went passed them.

"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Wakka called to them. This got their attention as they ran up the stairs and found two plant tentacles around the ground. The ground broke itself as something big rose up. It looked to be some kind of grey shell. They were unsure of what it is, what they know it's an enemy. They grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle once more. The Sinspawn was a called Geneaux.

"That shell looks strong, we need to find a way to expose the fiend." Arturia said.

"Try taking out the tentacles. Maybe that'll show itself." Lulu suggested.

"Understood." Saber began to slice the first one into two, making that tentacle to become useless. Lulu casts fire on the other one, completely weakening it for Tidus to easily cut it in half. Having both tentacles cut down, the Sinspawn shows itself out of its shell. It then casts water spell on the party which gave them quite a wave of problems (get it?).

"Argh! I did not think water could actually hurt us." Saber coughed a few times from the water attack she was hit with.

"Maybe I can help." Yuna offered as she charged her spell. "Shield us from watery woe; 'NulTide'!" She casted some kind of water shield around the party as well as herself. "This spell will make you immune to any water spell, the fiends will casts. The Sinspawn casts the water spell again and this time, the party did not take any damage at all. They were perfectly fine.

 _'It worked. I didn't feel hurt at all!'_ Arturia thought. _'This is a very good spell for magic defence. I wish something like this existed in the Holy Grail War.'_ The Sinspawn attempts to sting the party with its tentacles. The knight refused to receive anymore attacks from the monster and dashed attacked the tentacles with multiple cuts. Lulu casts fire once again to weaken the foe.

"Check this out!" Tidus smirked as he was about to make an overdrive. He starts by doing a series of flips and cartwheels towards one enemy, leaping up and slamming his sword down on the foe. It even made a small shockwave around the area, due to the slam being powerful. The attack was just enough to finish off the Sinspawn because it stopped moving as it was fading away into a spirit. After that, the party can finally relax while the two Besaid Aurochs came back.

"Yeesh!" Tidus sighed in exhaustion while Wakka laughed.

"Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." Wakka teased.

"He did do the final attack though." Arturia stated while sheathing her sword.

"Being a guardian's tiring!" Tidus said.

"You and Arturia handled yourselves pretty well. You guys got talent." Wakka admitted.

"Nah." Tidus replied shyly. "So, what are these sinspawn, anyway?"

"Fiends." Lulu answered. "They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake."

"So... they are children of Sin?" Arturia guessed.

"Somethin' like that." Wakka replied. "Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!"

 _'Being a guardian protecting the summoner... means servant protecting their master, is that correct?'_ Arturia thought. _'If I were to become Lady Yuna's guardian, then that would make me a servant again, except to another master.'_ In general, that was quite true. In fact, Arturia saw Tidus to be a little bit like Shirou who is a very determined person like him, and Yuna who reminds her of Sakura since she's very caring to others. This makes her think she can be at ease with those two. They didn't look any bad to her perspective. As for the rest, she may need to get used to them, especially Kimahri.

Continuing to climb up more stairs, they began talking on the way.

"So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?" Wakka asks Tidus.

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." He answered and then flinched as he heard something from Wakka. He, who doesn't believe in Zanarkand, asks him that. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?"

"I've been thinking." Wakka replied. "Maybe people Sin gets don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

"I'm not sure Sin is capable in doing something like that." Arturia protest.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Lulu facepalmed, not believing one bit of what Wakka is saying. "You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back."

 _'So that's why Wakka asked Tidus. He believed Chappu would still be alive, since he didn't want to believe he's dead. I cannot blame him, it is hard to take when losing a loved one.'_

"Oh, and one more thing." Lulu continued. "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." She went on ahead with Kimahri.

 _"Did she refer all of that to Wakka, Tidus and Yuna at the same time?'_ Arturia thought, surprised. Yuna went after Lulu to have a bit of a 'talk' with her. Wakka just sat down to think.

"I...I could never be what Chappu was." Wakka grunted slamming his fist to the ground.

"You should not blame yourself." Arturia encouraged Wakka. "Chappu did his best to fight Sin for Spira and you. It is not your fault that he is gone. You shouldn't be moping because of his death. Chappu wouldn't like that. He probably knew he would be killed by Sin."

"...Yeah, you're right. Stuff happens in lots of ways. Best not to worry." Wakka then went ahead before Tidus and Arturia followed. Arturia knew there was something more between Wakka, his brother Chappu, and Lulu a long time ago. However, this had nothing to do with her, so it would be the best not to go there for now.

After a long step-climbing, the party have finally reached the top of Kilika where the temple was. There were a few people who pray here, some came to for sightseeing, some came for exercising and some came for good luck. While they were taking a short break, three men who wore odd uniform came out of the temple and came towards the Besaid Aurochs with cocky smirks. Saber didn't like those looks, they reminded her of a certain person who smirks like that.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked them, he seems to know them, but why?

"Us? Pray?" The red one called out. "Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!"

 _'Yep! They definitely remind me of a cocky person who really annoys me.'_ Arturia thought with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" Wakka asked.

"We've been praying for some competition this year!" The blonde one answered.

"I thought you said you don't pray." Arturia said to them.

"Since when did we say that?" The red one smirked, this earned another tick mark on the knight's head. "So, what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again?"

"Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up." The goers began snickering.

"This time, we play to win!" Tidus called out. The Besaid Aurochs pumped up.

"Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys." The red one said as they passed them.

"See you in the finals!" Wakka called out before they left.

"I just met them and now I already detest them!" Arturia growled. She did not like arrogant people, especially Gilgamesh. He really made her angry as a volcano, despite that she never shows it.

"We'll beat them! We have to!" Tidus muttered.

"You know that team?" Yuna asked.

"Putting people down... They're as bad as my old man!" Tidus stated, earning shocks from Yuna and Arturia.

"But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" Yuna protest.

"Well, not my Jecht."

"Do you... hate him?" Arturia asked.

"I do...a lot. Even ten years after he left, just thinking about my old man got me angry. But maybe that was just my way of keeping him... Nah." Tidus then turned away and went to the temple.

 _'Tidus...hates his father? But why?'_ Arturia thought. _'Did something happen between them in the past? I have to know more, but not now. The Kilika temple is what matters now.'_ Before she headed to the temple, she went to ask some people about Kilika temple. Apparently, that temple is the temple of fire, even the Cloister of Trials is engulfed in flames. Heading inside, everyone was waiting for Wakka as he was praying to the statue of a High Summoner.

"Lord Ohalland, guide our feet." Wakka prayed to the statue. Tidus and Arturia decided to pray as well, just to honor the warriors in Kilika. After that, the door that lead to the Cloister of Trials opened and a man and woman came out.

 _'She seems to be a summoner, at least with that bow on her back...along with that indecent attire.'_ Arturia thought, not happy with the woman's clothing.

"A summoner, are you?" The woman asked Yuna as she came down the stairs to see her up close.

"My name is Yuna - from the Isle of Besaid." Yuna greeted them.

"Dona." The woman said her name. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my..." She held her head in frustration, deadpanned. "And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!"

 _'Ugh, not another one!'_ Arturia thought before groaning.

"As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" Barthello just nodded.

 _'Doesn't seem like the type to talk, just like Kimahri Ronso.'_ Arturia thought.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust." Yuna stated. "I trust them with all my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either."

 _'What a noble speech from Lady Yuna.'_ Arturia thought with a surprise. She didn't think Yuna would be dominant before, due to her carefree personality. _'I guess something like this runs the family with a High Summoner.'_

"So, Lady Dona, I ask of you; please leave us in peace." Yuna told Dona.

"You do what you want." Dona replied shaking her head. "Barthello, we're leaving." The summoner and guardian both left the temple. Yuna gave a sigh of relief when they were gone. She made a tough, brave and noble speech, so it was likely of her to take a breather.

 _'Like masters, a guardian is someone a summoner can rely on. Someone they can trust with their lives. It is how Lady Yuna feels about us, just like Shirou."_ Arturia thought about her former master again.

After praying, they headed to the door that leads to the Cloister of Trials. They ended up having a circle elevator which leads deeper down to the temple.

"The fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka stated.

"The 'fayth'?" Tidus and Arturia asked curious to what that means, however they ignored them.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" Lulu asked the two. They nodded in response.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna encouraged everyone with a pray. Everyone assembled to the circle together, but before they could move down, Kimahri pushed both Tidus and Arturia away from the circle.

"Hey! What gives?!" Tidus demanded.

"Is there something wrong with us not coming with you?" Arturia asked, confused to what they couldn't come.

"You're not guardians yet." Lulu answered.

"Um.. We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna said to them. The circled glowed with an odd symbol and it descended down with the summoner and guardians.

"Oh, sure! Soon like 'tommorrow' soon, I bet!" Tidus said sarcastically annoyed.

"Guess there's no choice but to wait." Arturia sighed. They stood there while the circle came back to the top again, waiting for more people to come. When it came back, they were greeted by two familiar individuals.

"Where's Yuna?" It was summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello. Tidus pointed to the circle to answer her question.

"Why have you come back?" Arturia asked Dona.

"Just seeing if the summoner and her guardians went to the Cloister of Trials or not. But why are you two here?"

"Hey, we're not guardians, so we're not supposed to go in, right?"

"Not guardians, you say?" Dona asked with an odd look. She then looked at Barthello and gave him a nodded. The guardian nodded back as he grabbed Tidus and carried him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the-?!" Tidus shrieked.

"W-What are you doing?!" Arturia shouted. Barthello just pushed her hard, making her fall down to the circle with a groan. Barthello then threw Tidus beside her while also in the circle.

"OW! What's the big idea?!" Tidus demanded an answer as Arturia got herself up.

"Just a little game." Dona taunted. Arturia was confused until she realised the symbol on the circle was glowing and then it slowly descended them down.

"Oh no, we're going to the Cloister Trails without permission." Arturia stated.

"I can see that!" Tidus cried out. "This is bad, really bad."

"What are we going to say to Lady Yuna about this?" They were finally at the bottom and found a door that leads to the Cloister of Trails. They were close to it, but they didn't want to open it.

"Only guardians are allowed, and we're sure no guardians." Tidus sighed.

"Shall we wait here then?" Arturia asked.

"Nah, since we're here by accident, I guess it's too late now. We'll have to explain them about those two. Maybe that'll get our skin safe."

"I hope so, in the name of Lady of the Lake." Arturia muttered as Tidus opened the door to the Cloister of Trials.

* * *

 **GL: I could make this chapter longer if I wanted to, but it would take too long to finish. Sorry. Doesn't look like nothing new is around yet. But there will be more new things in the future chapters, I promise. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. To Luca

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to go to the Cloister to Trails in Kilika and get the next aeon, and see what else we can find. Let's see how Tidus and Arturia proceed together.**

* * *

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X OST - Cloister of Trials**

Starting Kilika's Cloister of Trials, Tidus and Arturia found a door sealed shut and a podium in flames with a red sphere attached to it. Arturia was utterly worried about that sphere. She could feel lots of heat from it.

"You may need to be careful with that sphere. I am certain that must be the Kilika Sphere" Arturia warned Tidus.

"Got it." The Ace player replied as he carefully removed the Kilika Sphere. The flames on the podium gave out once the sphere was removed. He then placed the sphere to the recess next to the door. When it connected to the door, it was covered in flames as the stone was burned leaving hot metal in the way, which surprised the pair. Arturia decided to remove the Kilika sphere as the metal broke down as the flames were gone, leaving them a passage. The knight felt lots of fury and rage coming from the sphere, as if those were the only things she could feel from it.

"What a ferocious sphere..." Arturia muttered. They headed to another room which looked very empty. Though there was a podium with a Glyph Sphere in it. Arturia could see small unfinished markings on the front, so she placed the Kilika Sphere on the recess above it, revealing a glyph on the wall. Once she removed the Kilika Sphere again, she touched the glyph before an forward arrow glowed as the wall rose up, revealing a hidden passage.

In the next room, they found a pit which was covered in flames, a place they don't want to go near at all. Arturia felt sweat on her forehead, forcing her to wipe them away.

"Strange. I don't usually sweat much, even in this heat." She muttered to herself. They saw another Kilika sphere connected to that pit. Arturia wondered if removing that sphere could stop the flames so she asked Tidus to remove the sphere. But he did that, the flames did not go away, something else was connecting to it causing the fire to go on. Stuck, they decided to go back and think about how to hot remove the flames. Arturia notices the Glyph Sphere and thought that it might do something. She placed her Kilika Sphere on an empty recess (worried that carrying two spheres would cause something bad to happen) and took the Glyph Sphere from the podium. Little did she notice that Tidus placed the Kilika Sphere on the podium as fire began spewing out on the top of the podium.

"Why did you...?" Arturia tried to ask but she couldn't finish for some reason.

"I thought doing this would help at some point." Tidus mustered the best answer he could find. Arturia just sighed and move on to the next room with Tidus who was pushing the podium to the next room. Arturia placed the Glyph Sphere on the recess and not only did it open a secret room but also disconnected the fire line, which means the flame on the pit was extinguished, there are staircases on the pit to go up and down. Arturia gave a sigh of relief as she and Tidus were able to pass through now. Tidus notices a square shaped panel on the floor which has the same size as the podium. He pushed it to the panel and the podium descended down the square floor while the floor itself descended down to the pit, revealing another Kilika Sphere connected onto something unknown. He grabbed the Kilika Sphere and placed it to the recess next to the door burning it as he does the same routine as the last time.

Arturia found a Destruction Sphere from the passageway she found. Although she was unsure where to place it, the place she could find was the recess on the pit. She placed it there and the wall exploded in front of her, revealing a treasure chest which Arturia was obliged to open and take whatever was in there. Tidus placed the Kilika Sphere on an empty recess on the other room, thinking he doesn't need it anymore.

 **BGM END**

Tidus was right about that since they were finally at the room where Yuna's guardians were, and they were not happy to see them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka stopped them.

"P-Please forgive us!" Arturia bowed to apologise. "We had no intention in coming here!"

"It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" Tidus explained.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu said in irritation.

"What consequences?" Tidus asked.

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka answered.

"Excommunicated?!" Arturia cried out in shock. The two guardians nodded as they continued to wait for Yuna who was behind that door, which drove curiosity towards the knight and bliztball player. "About what's beyond that door..." Arturia spoke.

"The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only summoners may enter." Lulu explained.

"What, even guardians can't go?" Tidus asked.

"It's taboo!" Wakka told them.

"...If you of think of it that way, it makes a lot of sense." Arturia understood while folding her arms. "Summoners most do what they do in private... just like the masters..."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Tidus asked her.

"N-no! It's Nothing! Please bear no mind to it!"

"Okay... So, what's in there anyway?" Tidus asked.

"The fayth, remember?" Wakka said to him and Arturia.

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

"Just what is the fayth, exactly?" Arturia asked, still confused.

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin." Lulu explained. "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies."

"Still-living?"

"That's right. Now, they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"All that in this room?" Tidus asked. Nobody said anything, but that was a sign that the answer was 'yes'. "S-So what's Yuna doing in there?"

"She prays for all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Wakka answered. This drove curiosity to Tidus as he looked at the door, wanting to know what's behind it. However, he didn't realise he was walking closer to it that Kimahri had to shove him away from the door, harshly. Arturia and Lulu just face-palmed from what they just saw.

"It's private for a reason, Tidus." Arturia sighed. Waiting for a while, the door finally opened as Yuna slowly walking out looking dizzy and weak. She fell down to her knees as her guardians went to help her up.

 _'That song... I've been constantly hearing them in every temple.'_ Artuira thought as she was listening to the hymn of fayth. _'_ _I know it is traditional to Spira, yet I still don't understand what it means. But... something about it doesn't make me feel comfortable at all. Maybe that's why, I felt like... I wanted to go home even more. I'm not sure if I should even tell them about my home or not.'_

Arturia asked Lulu what kind of aeon did Yuna receive. The aeon's name was Ifrit, a Fire-elemental aeon. His fayth is a former member of the Crusaders whose statue resides in the Kilika Temple. He has the ability to absorb fire due to him being a demon of fire. The aeon will destroy anything that'll get in its way. Speaking of monstrosity, Ifrit reminded her a bit like Berserker due to his rage and ridiculous strength. Arturia may need to be a little be careful when Ifrit is around if she doesn't want to catch fire.

The party were now outside, leaving the temple. Yuna was greeted by numerous people, congratulating her on receiving Ifrit. It reminded Tidus of his time in Zanarkand, where he was a star in Blitzball and many people there loved him. He thought he had put his feelings for Zanarkand behind him. But there were so many people for him, and they grew inside him, bigger and bigger, until he was just about ready to burst.

The party were now ready to leave until Tidus stopped, which got Arturia and Yuna's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Arturia asked.

"Are you...okay?" Yuna, who was worried as well, asked him.

"I...I don't know." Tidus sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Yuna asked.

"To scream real loud." This reply causes gasps from the two girls. Screaming out loud, that's going to make people's ears go nuts. Yuna tried not to laugh while Arturia quickly covered her ears, she did not want to be deaf.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

Heading back to the village after getting through the forest and dealing with more fiends, Arturia explored around while talking to some of the villagers. Most were about defeating Sin and the blitzball tournament. One time she went to a house, she was thanked by a person when she saved her little sister from the broken house. She gave her a reward as a token for her gratitude, although Arturia refused the reward, she was insistent about it so she had no choice but to take it. Finally finished with things, she was ready to embark for the next trip along with everyone else.

"Off to **Luca** at last!" Wakka said as he and everyone else head inside the ship. "The matches start soon as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" The ship was ready to set sail, next stop; Luca.

It was that time of the night, everyone was minding their own business. Wakka and Lulu talking to each other, Kimahri looking out for Yuna, Tidus resting in the quarters and Arturia staring at the silent sea. However she couldn't relax well when the she keeps hearing the Luca Goers talking to Yuna, it made her feel uncomfortable. So she decided to have a little talk with them.

"What is it that you are all talking about?" She asked the Goers which they turned their attention to her.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The red-haired Goer, Bickson asked her.

"Hey, I remember her. Girl from Kilika." His teammate, Graav told him.

"Hmm?"

"You know, one of Lady Yuna's guardian's from Besaid."

"Ah, sorry about that, Miss. Goody Two-Shoes." Bickson insulted her, and it sure pissed her off literally. She could just punch him if she wanted to.

"Don't call her that!" Yuna said to the Goers.

"But she is one, isn't she? Why does she even cheer for the Besaid Aurochs anyway? They don't got what it takes to win the cup."

"If you think acting all high and mighty will help you win, you're are going the wrong way." Arturia declared. "I've seen many arrogant scum like you, and I've taught them lessons that they'll be wishing they were sent to a farm. The Besaid Aurochs are more capable than you think, even if they aren't good. I've seen their spirits and they've pulled through many things that you all cannot do. Unlike you all, who are so full of themselves and don't take your opponents seriously, I believe that the Besaid Aurochs will win, especially with Tidus with them!"

"Who?"

"I think she's talking about the one with the same blonde hair as her. One of the Besaid Aurochs. Said something about winning the cup."

"Oh right, you mean that idiot."

"He's not an idiot. He's the one who will bring the Besaid Aurochs victory!" Arturia stated.

"Yes, they will win! He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" Yuna shouted out loud.

"Ah!" Arturia's eyes widen when she said that. Saying that out of the blue was not the best idea, especially when she's talking about something that was gone for thousands of years, it almost sounded like it was a lie. The Luca Goers began laughing when they heard that.

"Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins!" Graav laughed.

"It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!" Yuna protested. There was silence around the area, what Yuna said was just impossible to believe, even to those who don't even know what Zanarkand is.

"T-Tidus and I were affected by Sin's toxin so our memory has-." Arturia tried to explain but she was cut off by the summoner.

"There is a city, really!" Yuna pleaded as she turned away. Arturia went to comfort her.

"Right. Whatever Your Ladyship says." Bickson said sarcastically. Arturia was getting sick of being around with him as well as hearing his sickening voice.

"LEAVE, ALL OF YOU, NOW!" Arturia growled at them as she was giving them a glare of death. The Luca Goers as well as some passengers shivered as they turned to leave the two alone. when they all left, Arturia turned back to Yuna with a worried face. "Are you alright? You seemed quite angry back there."

"They were being rude and..." It took a while for Yuna to find the words before she found them. "I do believe Tidus's Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know!"

"How so?"

"Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see his home someday. I'd... love to go there."

"...You seem to be quite fond of Tidus. Could you by any chance, like him?" Arturia asked out of nowhere. Even she didn't know why she asked her that as her face got slightly pink. As for Yuna, her face was way redder and Arturia's.

"W-Wha-?! N-No! I just want to know him more and get closer to him, that's all! I don't want to be in that relationship with him!" Yuna stuttered.

"I-It's alright! It was foolish of me to ask you such a thing." Arturia pleaded. _'Why did I ask her that? Did it have something to do when I was in Japan?'_ She shook her head and decided to give Yuna some space. She went to ask the captain how long will it take to get to Luca. He said they'll be there by morning. In the captain's room, she found another Al Bhed Primer giving her more detail and lessons on how to speak Al Bhed. The Besaid Aurochs told the knight not to bother Wakka and Lulu as they are at the top, discussing things. Despite that, Arturia was curious to what they are saying so she slowly listened through.

"Well? Say something." Lulu told Wakka. "You'll take responsibility?"

"Relax! They're bound to know someone in Luca." Wakka replied.

 _'They? Does he mean me and Tidus?'_ Arturia thought.

"And if not?" Lulu asked.

"Well, Tidus could always join a blitz team. As for Arturia, I'd bet she'd go well with the imperial."

 _'Imperial? Like a kingdom or something?'_

"Anyhow, it's better than just leaving them in Besaid!" Wakka continued.

"What? Just leaving them in Luca?" Lulu said in an unsure tone.

"What do you want me to do?" Arturia felt like she's heard enough and decided to go back down.

"Yuna wants to make them guardians." Hearing that from Lulu stopped the knight from walking. Yuna did mention that in Kilika.

"Oh yeah, geez... There's that, too, eh?" Wakka sighed.

"And whose fault is that?" Lulu asked

"Not mine!" Wakka retorted until he remembered what he said in Kilika when Yuna said she wanted to make Tidus and Arturia her guardians and the one who stopped her from doing so. "It is mine, huh?" He sighed again. "Why do you think she wants to make them guardians, anyway?"

"With Tidus, he's Sir Jecht's son." Lulu answered him.

"Oh right." It took a second for Wakka to realise what Lulu just said. "Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

"It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so."

"Right... So what about Arturia?"

"Arturia? Nobody knows much about her, not even Yuna. However, we've seen how she fares in battle. Her strength, speed and durability is remarkable, and she seems to be very focus to her surroundings, just like a true knight. It also seems she's good a giving orders to everyone like a leader and they follow her directions. Guess she wasn't lying about her being a knight. She's be a great guardian for Yuna."

"Okay." Was all what Wakka replied with.

"Okay? Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah, I mean... They gotta decide for themselves, ya? Well, Tidus, Arturia and Yuna, I guess."

"You're right, for once." Lulu teased.

"Ahem!"

"I wonder which is best..." Lulu stared at the sea thinking if Tidus and Arturia would choose to be Yuna's guardians.

 _'If I have to be honest with myself, I think I am suited to be just a guardian.'_ Arturia thought. _'I may be a king once, but that was gone years ago, I'm just a knight now. And I've served as a servant in the Holy Grail Wars and my goal was to protect my master and help achieved his goals. That's possibly the only thing that I am really good at... right now anyway.'_

"Why don't you tell them they should?" Lulu asked Wakka.

"Should what?" Wakka asked back, confused.

"Become Yuna's guardians."

"Why me?"

"Because Yuna can't, at least not with Tidus."

"Why not?"

"He hates his father - What he has, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine'?"

"Aren't you being over-sensitive?" Wakka asked her giving the black mage a sigh of disappointment to his cowardice. "All right, all right. I'll try talking to them in the tournament."

"Be discreet."

"I know. It's their decision."

 _'I however, already made mine.'_ Arturia thought.

"So Tidus doesn't like his father?" Wakka asked.

"Apparently. He told Yuna as much." Lulu replied.

"Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em."

I...I was five then, so I remember mine a little." Lulu said.

"Dammit!" Wakka grunted as he punched the ground in frustration. Lulu noticed this and wonders what ticked him off now. "Sin just takes everything away from us!" The conversation was over after that. Arturia wasn't sure what to think about that. None of them knew their parents much which made the knight take pity on them as she herself didn't know her father much. She did see him a couple of times but he was always away, which made her feel a little bit lonely. Leaving the two alone, she met Tidus how came outside.

"So... did I miss anything?" He asked Arturia.

 _'Should I tell him...I think I should. He needs to know and he wants to get close to Lady Yuna as well.'_ Arturia thought. She began explaining him about how Yuna was determined to believe in Zanarkand and the conversation between Lulu and Wakka. Tidus just sighed.

"It's always about my old man, isn't it?" He grumbled.

"You are the son of a legendary person, not offending you or anything." Arturia said to him. "Do you want to become Lady Yuna's guardian, she can't say it to you due to your hatred towards your father."

"Well, I do want to become her guardian, but... it's just that I'm not sure that I'm cut for that kind of job, you know. I'm just a professional blitzball player and knows how to be awesome."

"You can be more than just a blitzball player. You can be a guardian who can protect the summoner. You can be a warrior who can fight those you aren't afraid of. You have a choice to become more than just one thing. I may not be able to force you since it's your decision, but have faith in yourself and choose well."

"Oh, um...Sure. So what about you?"

"Since I don't know where I am and have nowhere else to go. I decided I should become Lady Yuna's guardian, they know much about Spira so I may be able to hear more about it. Also, I feel I may find answers about why I'm here if I go with them. That is my choice."

"All right then." They walked to the deck and found a blitzball. When he saw this, he groaned in frustration as he stepped on it.

"Is there something wrong?" Arturia asked him.

"Nah, just remembering some old memories, bad ones." He replied back. "I want to do this shot but my old man thinks I can't do it! I'm going to show him right now! Stand back!" Arturia didn't understand it but she did what she was told, she stopped about 5 feet away from him. Starting the technique, Tidus kicked the ball at the staircase, bouncing it back on him. He then kicked it in the air and head-butt it to the staircase again. He punched the ball back when it came back to him. This time, the ball flies up and Tidus jumps after it, and spins fast to gain momentum and kicks it, sending the ball high in the sky. The result made Tidus gasp in amazement as well as Arturia. Tidus then laughed at what he has finally accomplished.

"The best? Yeah, right." Tidus smirked, knowing that he's one step further to his dad. Arturia smiled as his spirit and concentration was back. He was ready to do something amazing. Little did Tidus notice that four Besaid Aurochs, including Wakka, was watching him from behind, which he finally notices.

"Whoa! What's that called?" Wakka asked amazed of what he just saw.

"Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try." Tidus replied.

"Show us one more time, ya?" Wakka gave him another blitzball. Tidus was happy to oblige, especially when Yuna's watching now. After he did the technique again, this motivated the Aurochs as they continued to get ready for the games, while Tidus and Arturia went to see Yuna.

"That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?" Yuna guessed surprising Tidus.

"Jecht Shot?" Arturia questioned as Tidus just walked away to the ledge of the boat.

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked in frustration.

"Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child." Yuna giggled. "He called it 'Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III'."

"Such a long name with too many adjectives..." Arturia sweatdropped.

"Stupid name, huh?" Tidus grunted as he sat on the ledge. "You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back."

"So he used motivation to attract them then, I see." Arturia nodded as she folded her arms.

"I used to get so mad." Tidus sighed. Yuna giggled as silence went in until Tidus came up with something else. "Is he alive, you think?" He asked Yuna.

"I don't know." Yuna answered. "But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So he's famous here, too?" Tidus asked.

"Yes. So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast."

"Uh-huh."

"what would you do if you found him?"

"Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago."

"None of us know that he's dead yet." Arturia reminded him.

"Yeah, but if he was still around, I'd just smack him one." Tidus answered, punching the air. "After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always... well, you should know, Yuna."

"High Summoner Braska, was it?" Arturia asked, making sure she got the name right. Yuna nodded in response.

"Your father's famous, too. Everyone is Spira knows him, right? Ain't it tough?"

"You're making it sound like being 'famous' is considered a problem." Arturia sweatdropped.

"It is hard to follow in his footsteps, as a summoner." Yuna said.

"Sure." Tidus agreed.

"But the honor of having a father like him surpasses all that, I think."

"Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure." Tidus sighed.

"You shouldn't say that about your father!"

"I got the right!"

"...I guess you do." Yuna then turned to Arturia. "Hey, Arturia. Do you know much about your father? If so, what was he like? Was a he a knight. too?" To Arturia, that came out of nowhere for her. She didn't expect to be asked about her father. Tidus was curious too, making it harder for her.

 _'I can't tell them my father was a royal king, but they look desperate to know.'_ Arturia thought. ' _I'll just tell them about his characteristics and his achievements that have nothing to do with royalty.'_

"Well, yes. You could say that my father was a knight as well." Arturia spoke. "He's a kind and wise man who defends the kingdom he's loyal to and leads those who follow him. He brought many victories and captain. I respect my father for what he does and I guess you could say I'm following his footsteps too. My father passed away after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuna apologised.

"No need. I already went through the harsh times. I'll only be focusing on what's in front of me from now on."

"Guess nothing will slow you down, huh?" Tidus said as the knight nodded in response, before he was hit by a blitzball. "OW!" He turned around to see Wakka waving to him.

"Show me that move again!" He called out to him. He sighed but he agreed to do so as he run to them.

 _'I doubt that I'll be finding anything much in Luca.'_ Arturia thought. _'But if it's really a big place, then it won't hurt to look around and find anything that help me find a reason why I'm here. I hoped for the Besaid Aurochs to win the tournament. So why do I feel like something bad is going to happen once we get there? Oddly, these feelings of mine are usually right. I hope for the Spira's sake that there won't be anymore chaos once we arrive.'_

* * *

The next morning, they have finally arrived in Luca. Arturia took a look outside and was amazed to see so many people there along with other ships coming to Luca as well. There were also balloons of various blitzball teams, flags and confetti. It was like there was a festival happening there. She could even hear an announcer commentating on the blitzball game which was in the dome. Something tells her that there won't be any casualties happening soon. She then went to get collect what she need in the ship as it parks on the docks.

 _ **"Ah! Over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2."**_ The commentator declared talking about the ship. The blitzball players from Kilika went out first. **_"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them - a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"_**

 ** _"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."_** Bobba's co-host Jimma said.

 ** _"Exciting, isn't it, folks?"_**

 _'As long as no destruction happens.'_ Arturia thought.

 ** _"Our next team off the ramp is..."_** Jimma continued as the next team left the ship. **_"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad!_** _ **That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."**_

 _ **"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid."**_ Jimma exclaimed.

 _ **"Right, Jimma."**_ Bobba replied. Arturia twitched in anger when she heard all of that.

 _'Even the announcers are treating them like novices? Such arrogance!'_ She thought in disgust.

 _ **"Moving right along, our next team is..."**_ Arturia began to feel unwell when 'they' were the next ones to come out. **_"Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca."_**

 ** _"Without a doubt, they are the favourite this year, Bobba."_** Jimma agreed. **_"And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."_**

 ** _"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"_** There were many people cheering for them. Tidus kicked the ground in anger as the Aurochs just ignored them. Arturia wasn't sure to feel good about the people or bad about them. How they cheer for them with annoying personalities was beyond her.

"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka said to Tidus and Arturia.

"It is still difficult for us, however." Arturia sighed. _'Does everyone here in Luca see the Luca Goers as the mightiest team and could not care for the others? If so, I won't give them much respect for their pick.'_ Frustrated, Tidus grabbed a megaphone and climbed on the top of the crates. Arturia had a feeling that it was going to end in embarrassment.

 **"Stop right there, Goers!"** Tidus shouted in his megaphone, grabbing everyone's attention, including the Luca Goers. **"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup! HAHAHAHA!"** After the declaration, Wakka whacked Tidus in the head while Yuna giggled and Lulu and Arturia just face-palmed.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked him.

"We sure stood out, though!" One of the Besaid Aurochs, Datto said.

"We were on the sphere." Another Auroch, Letty said.

"We were?" They were then interrupted by people passing them.

"Maester Mika is here!" One of them said.

"Already?" Another called out.

"The number 3 dock!"

"What's up now?" Tidus asked.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna answered.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus was too confused to understand all of this.

"Maester? Are you sure it's not master?" Arturia asked to make sure she got the word right.

"Yes. It is maester. Some people can get confused by that sometimes."

 _'Then you can include me.'_ She's not very familiar with that word since she has never heard of it in Britain or Japan.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira..." Lulu explained. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as a maester."

"Fifty-years, that is quite long." Arturia said in surprise. _'So a maester is like a king in Spira, or possibly a god, though I may be overthinking that.'_

"Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus asked before he was shoved by Wakka.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Wakka scolded.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna cried out in delight. The party headed to dock 3 where Maester Mika was at. There was a huge crowd that they could hardly see anything through them, much to Tidus and Arturia's annoyance.

"Can't see a thing!" Tidus complained.

"Ssssh!" Wakka silenced him as there was various creatures playing an instrument to present to leader of Spira. What revealed first though was a man who looked like he was in his 30s. He had purple eyes, light blue hair with two long horn-like locks running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. His ornate robes are dark blue with red trimmings and a green sash. The robe above Seymour's waist is open, exposing his chest, and his sleeves fall to partially cover his hands. His fingers were awfully long which means he's definitely isn't human.

 _'This is definitely not human. What is he?'_ Arturia thought, examining the mysterious person.

"That's a Guado, right?" One of the people in the crowd said.

 _'Guado? Is that what they call his race?'_

"Who could it be?" Another person asked.

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour?"

 _'What? He's a maester too?"_ Arturia thought surprised. _'Is he king of the Guado race?'_ The person turned to the ship, kneeled down and prayed for Maester Mika who was about to come. Everyone else prayed, along with Yuna and her guardians. Tidus and Arturia were a little confused by this, but Arturia played along and prayed as well. Maester Mika finally came out and he seem exactly what Tidus and Arturia was expecting.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome." Maester Mika stated. "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well." The people did what they were told, including Seymour. "I present to you... the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

 _'So he was promoted as maester after his father passed away, seems understand as a successor of a son.'_ Arturia thought as she remembered she was made king after her father passed away.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of maester." Seymour spoke. "In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfil my duties as maester to best of my abilities." Everyone prayed once more to respect them.

"You too! Bow your head!" Wakka elbowed Tidus. Maester Mika and his subordinates left Seymour and headed for the plaza, while the Guado stood there eyeing on someone. Yuna felt a sudden chill as she saw Seymour was staring at someone saying words she could not hear, she didn't realise that she was the one being stared at. Arturia could tell however.

 _'Why is he staring at Yuna intensively?'_ She thought in confusion. The knight then notices Seymour staring at her this time, much to her dismay. He something but she couldn't make it out, the only thing she heard was; "Have fun in Spira..." This causes her eyes to widen in shock as Seymour left to follow Mika. _'Does he know that I'm not from this world? If he does that this could be trouble for me and for them. I have to keep an eye on him.'_

"Really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka spoke. Arturia lost her train of thought when he did. "All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle! To the lodge!" The rest of the Besaid Aurochs shouted out 'YEAH' and all ran to their lodge. Tidus, Yuna and her guardians followed them. Before Arturia could go, she felt a strange presence behind her on the ship, Maester Mika was in. She turned around to find a figure covered in a red cloak. The face was shadowed making it difficult to see it. Arturia was about to speak but the figure spoke first.

"Saber..." Was what she heard from the figure which caused her to gasp in shock. She tried to talk back, but the moment she blinked, the figure was already gone. The knight rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her.

 _'Who was that? Was it my imagination?'_ She thought. _'No. It definitely looked real to me. That person said my class name and the only people who call me that are those who are in the Holy Grail Wars. Could that person be... no... I think I'm just making things up. Yes, that has to be it. But... that voice... I feel like I've heard it before. But where?'_ She looked back at the empty ship making sure she saw nothing and turned around to follow the others. Little did she notice that the red figure was real and is watching her from the top buildings.

* * *

 **GL: Uh-oh, it looks like someone from the Fate series is also here in Spira. But the question is; who is it? To find that answer, the next chapter is what you'll be looking for. Want to take a guess, feel free to do so. Anyhow, that's it for this chapter, see you in the next one!**


	7. Kidnapped!

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back for Fate/Stay Night X Final Fantasy X. Sorry for not being around, lots of other stories to take care of. You know how it is with that.**

* * *

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Luca**

While Tidus and the Besaid Aurochs were in their lounge, Arturia decided to go to the plaza where it was extremely crowed with thousands of people. There was hardly any space to move around, some had to squeeze their way through.

 _'I know this is supposed to be a festival as well as a sports event, but this many people is overdoing things.'_ Arturia thought while getting through the people. She didn't like crowed people much, unless there were so many around the place. She could never get through things properly.

After passing through the place monstrosity, the knight decided to take a break at a snack stand.

 _'I wonder who Tidus and the Aurochs will be facing.'_ Arturia thought sitting on a bench while drinking a cup of water. _'I hope their opposing team isn't too cunning and strong for them, otherwise, they'll be losing another game.'_ While she was minding her own business, a man sat next to her on the same bench.

He wore a red _haori_ closed with a black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He has his left arm tucked into the front of his _haori_ , making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He wore a black armored gauntlet on his right hand, and an armor brace on his left forearm. He wore a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it. He wore black pants and shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating. He also wore a black shirt with a high gray collar with intersecting brown straps. His dishevelled hair is black with gray streaks held back by a gold ribbon, and he had some stubble on his chin. The man had a scar over the right half his face and over his eye, which seems to be shut as a result. His left eye was amber, and he wore black sunglasses. He carries a jug on his right hip with the word "Nog" written on it, a term used to describe a number of beverages, including rum. He also has a huge blade on his back

Arturia was curious to see why the man wanted to sit next to her. The man was looking at her at all, he was just staring at the crowd. Judging by the looks, he seems to be in his thirties. None of them said a thing, which was becoming very awkward for the knight. She became uncomfortable and decided to break the silence with a small talk.

"Ahem! Um... A very crowd plaza, huh?" Arturia asked the man. _'Ugh! What a start!'_

"...Indeed it is." Arturia flinched in surprise when he actually said something.

"...So what are you doing in a place like this?" Arturia continued asking.

"What are YOU doing in a place like this?" The man asked back surprising the knight. What made him ask her that when she asked him the same thing? Not wanting to know, Arturia tried to think of an answer.

"Well...To cheer for the Besaid Aurochs." Arturia answer, though it was half-lie. "I hope that that team will win the tournament."

"Is that all?" The man said to her.

"Um..." She became stuck now. There was more, but she didn't want to spill it to a stranger she doesn't know.

"That's all." She lied.

"I see... what will you do now after the tournament?" Arturia was getting a very concerned feeling about that man now. What's more, why is he asking her so many questions? Did he take interest in her or something? If so, that would be very suspicious. He doesn't look like the type of person to talk, so why talk now to someone he doesn't know? Back to the topic, Arturia would think it would be best to finish the conversation.

"...I never gave much thought about it." Arturia spoke. "I guess I would go to wherever the world takes me. I may not know much about Spira since I've never left my home before, but I'm sure I'll be able to experience something great in my travels."

"...Good luck with that." The man said in a lower tone. "Because what you'll be facing in front of you is conflict, sorrow, chaos and revelation. Spira is not a place that can be easily trampled with. It's a corrupted world where no one wants to see despair in their eyes and die because of it." Arturia was surprised by his statement. He seems to know Spira a lot but why does he warn all of this to Arturia? He was not done yet either. "The key to survival is finding a purpose and keep it until it has been fulfilled." He then stood up and was about to walk away before stopping to turn back to the knight. "Remember it well, because what you'll face in the future are those you don't want to believe in your eyes." After that, he left without a trace.

The king of knights was stunned. What did he mean by that? What chaos will she be facing in the future? Arturia had so many questions to ask the man but her body doesn't want to move for something reason. The conversation has frozen her entire body as well as her mind. She doesn't know how long she was sitting there either. It was eventually thawed out when she was called out by some friends.

"There you are! We thought we lost you." Lulu spoke to her.

"A-Apologies! I just needed a rest from this crowd of people." Arturia answered.

"We had the same problems too." Tidus chuckled. "We're heading to the café where Auron is." Tidus exclaimed.

"Auron?" Arturia asked confused if that was a name.

"Sir Auron was also my father's guardian." Yuna explained. "With him, he might know where Sir Jecht is."

 _'Another guardian of Lord Braska? Here?'_ Arturia thought in surprised. She assumed that all of High Summoner Braska's guardians were deceased, apparently that wasn't the case, some are still alive...well, only one. If this Auron person really is his guardian, then this is something Arturia cannot miss meeting.

"Do you want to come? Not that you want to..." Yuna offered.

"Actually, I'm interested in Sir Auron." Arturia spoke with a smile. "If he really is the guardian of Braska, then there is no way that I cannot meet him."

"Okay! Let's go, to the café!" Yuna stated. While they were heading their way to the café, they were stopped by reporters and civilians wanting to get some shots of her. Tidus and Arturia sighed, as time were getting wasted. Still, they didn't mind to give Yuna a little fame before going.

"I'm sorry, please let me through." Yuna bowed down as the people did what she said as Yuna walked to Tidus and Arturia. "Let's go!" Before They did so, Tidus wanted to talk about something.

"You're pretty famous." Tidus told the summoner as Yuna giggled.

"Being the daughter of a High Summoner, it is understandable to why many people would want to see you in person." Arturia said. While they kept moving, Yuna looked around for a second and then to her friends and turned forward.

"I hope we don't get separated." Yuna muttered to herself before she was called out to her Blitzball friend.

"Yuna!" Tidus waved to get her attention. He then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, much to Arturia and Yuna's surprise.

"What was that?" Yuna asked intrigued by the sound Tidus had made. Tidus just laughed out loud.

"Would you care to explain to us why you did that?" Arturia asked concerned.

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." Tidus explained as he demonstrates the whistle again to the girls. Yuna felt like she wanted to give it a try too as she almost placed her two fingers on her mouth. Arturia grew interested too, though she wasn't sure how to do it. It felt familiar to her since she saw some people do it in Japan, but she still didn't have the ability to whistle like that.

"You guys should try it too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this." Tidus showed the two.

"Like...this?" Yuna copied what Tidus did while Arturia did the same, however the girls weren't doing it right from Tidus's point of view.

"Uh-uh, not like that. Like this!" He showed it to them again, although there was hardly a difference from what he previously did. "Then, you just blow." When Yuna got her fingers on her mouth, she tried to blow but the only sound that came out was blowing air. She tried again a couple of times but no luck.

As for Arturia, she had trouble too, but it was different to what Yuna had. The glove she had on were big, plus the feel of metal on her mouth was very uncomfortable. The knight took the glove off of her hand and tried again, this time it worked. Memorizing what Tidus did, she blew and a slight whistle was heard from her mouth, however it wasn't as loud as Tidus.

"There you go!" Tidus smiled.

"I must admit, it was more difficult than I had imagined." Arturia said. If doing this was common in sports as well as Japan, then she must have missed a couple of things. Not only that, she still has much to learn about cultural life of a commoner like her fifth master, Shirou Emiya.

"It's not working." Yuna said slightly depressed and disappointed as she failed to whistle from her mouth.

"Practice!" Tidus replied to her.

"Okay." Yuna nodded.

"Hey, use that if we get separated. Then me and Arturia here will come running, okay?"

"Please learn it fast." Arturia said agreeing with Tidus. "It'll be helpful if you're in trouble. Use it and we'll know where to find you." Though Yuna felt unsure, if she can't learn it, there WILL be massive trouble. Tidus could see that concerned face, so did Arturia.

"Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it." Tidus told Yuna.

"Yes, sir!" Yuna nodded as Arturia smiled. She hoped that Yuna will learn it in the future. The trio, along with Kimahri, moved on to the café to find Auron, however the café was quite long from their position, so they're bound to get lost. Luckily, they asked for directions so they weren't too far from their destination.

"Whoa! This is a pretty big town!" Tidus commented on the plaza.

"Indeed. I've been in many towns and villages that are considered big, but this one is beyond from what I've seen." Arturia followed. She wasn't entirely wrong. Japan had big cities which almost got her lost if it weren't for Shirou's help. She felt quite embarrassed when she couldn't find her way at all.

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira." Yuna explained.

"I thought every town was little- you know, like Besaid and Kilika." Tidus said, confused.

"Towns don't usually get bigger than that." Yuna sighed looking down on the ground in depression but looked forward again. "Because when a lot of people start to gather..." The moment those words came, the two swordsmen began to know what she was talking about.

"Sin...?" Tidus guessed.

"That's one and only conclusion we can get." Arturia agreed, despite that she didn't like it.

"What about Luca? It's safe here?" Tidus asked again.

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here." Yuna explained. "The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength."

"They protect the stadium?" Arturia asked as Yuna nodded in response.

"Blitzball is the only entertainment that we have." The summoner continued. "Spira's a little short on fun these days."

"Whoa! Talk about pressure!" Tidus groaned from all the lecture.

"That's right!" Yuna smiled. "Is Zanarkand like this, too?"

"Hmm... Well there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together." Tidus explained as he tries to remember what the cities and buildings Zanarkand had.

"Like cities?" Arturia asked.

"You could say that."

"Ooooh! They must be so tall! Don't you ever get dizzy?" Yuna asked as that question just made Tidus laugh loudly, Arturia almost laughed as well, if she didn't cover her mouth. Normally, she doesn't laugh often, in fact she hardly does that. Did her time with Shirou give her side effects to her emotions or something? "Let's go find Sir Auron!" Yuna said as the two nodded in response as they and Kimahri made their way to the café which Auron is claimed to be in.

When they've finally arrived in the café, they looked around to found Auron, but looking around the place, he doesn't seem to be around. Tidus sighed in frustration while Arturia frowned while making a disappointing face. She really wanted to meet the all-powerful guardian, but it seems it'll have to wait for the time being.

"Auron's not here." Tidus stated.

"Hmm." Yuna looked around and went to ask some people about Auron. While waiting, Arturia and Tidus saw Kimahri having a conversation with some Ronso (who have horns) that are here.

"Why not talk, Kimahri?" One of the Ronso said shoving Kimahri. "Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something!" Curious of what's going on, as well as that behaviour, Artruia and Tidus went closer to get better hearing. "Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Yenke continued.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso." The yellow-furred Ronso called Biran said to Yenke. "Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces." Yenke laughed at the insult Kimahri was given, much to Arturia's shock.

 _'Are they insulting him?! But why?! Is it just because Kimahri has forgotten about his Ronso brothers?'_ Arturia thought. That's a point made, why would they insult Kimahri like that when he's a Ronso too. You can't really call that racist at all when insulting a member of your own clan.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt!" Yenke exclaimed. "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso."

"Maybe taught too much." Biran teased as he tried to pat Kimahri on the head, only for his hand to be swiped away from Kimahri himself, he didn't seem to like being treated like a child.

"Take 'em on!" Tidus encouraged Kimahri.

"Are you certain that is a good idea?" Arturia whispered to Tidus. "Those Ronso are larger, smarter, stronger and more skilful than Kimahri. You honestly can't expect him to take them on all by himself."

"I'm pretty sure Kimahri's strong. He looks like he's done a lot of good training."

"Hmm..." Arturia was still worried for Kimahri's health as the young Ronso readies his battle stance to take on the two Ronso. Yenke just laughs provoking Kimahri to uppercut him, strong enough to knock him out earning gasps from the people in the café that a fight has been made here. _'What strength! So this is the power of a Ronso.'_ Arturia thought in amazement. Even though Kimahri was the youngest and weakest of the other two, he can still do them good in combat.

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, you hear?" One of the civilians said. This caught Kimahri off guard as Biran punched him hard in the face, earning another gasp from the people.

"The game!" Tidus cried out as he and Arturia looked at the screen showing Maester Mika and Seymor while the Ronso continued fighting.

 _ **"Today; on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here..."**_ Mika spoke. _ **"to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength.**_

* * *

"All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today." Mika continued as 6 team leaders (including Wakka) were in front of him. "Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you."

After that statement as been made, the stadium began to make the water sphere. The wheels outside the stadium keeps the water like a sphere to make itself a sports swimming area. Although, it is filled with water, the players have the ability to breathe underwater for a very long time. Those with that ability are able to play Blitzball.

The first match begins with the Besaid Aurochs facing the Al Bhed Psyches. The team leaders readied their positions waiting for the bliztball to come out. When it did, the leaders lunge in to snatch the ball before their opponents can. That's where the games begin.

* * *

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Inflexible Determination/Decision on the Dock**

Back at the café, Arturia looked around to find out that someone she knows is missing. Tidus is here, Kimahri is here so that can only mean one thing.

"Tidus! Kimahri! Lady Yuna's gone!" She told the two. This surprises the two as Biran punched the opened Kimahri again. Frustrated that he wants to continue fighting Biran, Kimahri left the café to go find Yuna. Tidus and Arturia followed him out and find Lulu who was looking for the group.

"Where in Spira have you been?!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tidus let out a word, confused.

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches." Arturia's eyes widen when she stated that. "In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What?!" Tidus cried out in shock.

"Unforgivable. Those dirty rotten..." Arturia gritted her teeth in anger. Using Yuna as bait to force the Besaid Aurochs to lose, there's no way you can call this fair one bit. I guess the Luca Goers aren't the only team that aren't nice around these parts.

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic." Lulu continued. "But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."

"I'm going too!" Tidus declared.

"I will too!" Arturia followed. "Such unforgivable actions will not be forgotten until they have been justified!"

"This will be no problem!" Tidus smirked. "They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing." Lulu said.

 _'I can imagine him saying that.'_ Arturia thought smiling.

"He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." The rest of the group nodded in response as they made their way to dock 4, only to be stopped by a few mysterious skinny robots that had just activated when it sensed them.

"Whoa! What are they?!" Tidus asked in surprise.

"Ancient Machina salvaged by the Al Bhed." Lulu explained. "They are mostly vulnerable to lightning."

 _'So the Al Bhed use this technology called Machina...For a second, I thought it was machine.'_ Arturia thought. Though, She wasn't really surprised to the fact that Machina are vulnerable to lightning, since most robots and other technology are weak against them.

When Arturia slashed one of the Machina, she was surprise how tough the metal was, that one slash didn't bring it down. Even Tidus or Kimahri had a difficult time breaking it down. However with Lulu, she casted lightning magic in one of them causing it to malfunction and explode into bits.

 _'I thought as much.'_ Arturia thought, knowing that it will work, only to notice the other Machina attempting to attack her. She did a reversal dodge and stabbed the Machine from behind, destroying it. After dealing with the Machina, they pressed on to dock 4. However, they stopped to watch the Blitzball game where the Besaid Aurochs are battling the Al Bhed Psyches.

 _ **"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!"**_ The commentator Bobba stated as Wakka has the ball now, only to be intercepted by two players of the Al Bhed Psyches, causing him to lose the ball. **_"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!"_**

 ** _"Ah, but the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there."_** Bobba's co-host Jimma commented.

"Phew! Still in there!" Tidus made a fist pump, glad that Wakka is keeping himself up.

"Let's hope he doesn't overdo it. I'm worried about his condition." Arturia said.

"He won't last. Wakka's always like that." Lulu sighed.

"Ouch." Tidus scratched the back of his head, not wanting to know how many times Wakka has taken damage from the tackles in the previous tournaments. Though, he was glad he did not receive many tackles in Zanarkand.

"Let's go." Lulu stated as the group moved on to dock 4 while dealing with more of Al Bhed's Machina. When finally arriving at dock 4, they saw the Al Bhed ship that has begun sailing away. "Don't stop, keep running." Lulu told everyone. Everyone nodded in response as they reached to the bridge area and leaped high up and safely land on the ship. On board, a bottom hatch opened in front of them and what ascended was a big Machina that looked like a big machinery weapon.

"It's huge!" Arturia explained. "This one may be harder to take down, everyone. Be careful!"

"Hey, we can use this crane!" Tidus looked the crane next to him. He tried pressing a few buttons but the crane wouldn't move. "Come on! Why won't it work?!" Tidus exclaimed in anger.

"It's probably out of power." Lulu said.

"Power..." Arturia heard that one as she remembered how machines work in Japan. She remembered what Shirou explained to her about technology and how they are powered up with. The answer was electricity which was another word for lighting... that's it! "Lulu, can you cast thunder on the crane?" She asked Lulu. "It may help to bring the crane's power to become active again."

"That just might work." Lulu agreed as she casts thunder at the crane. After lightning was struck on the crane, it appeared to move a bit but stopped again. It needed for power to fully work. The Machina then started to shoot out blitzballs at the guardians, they blocked a few of them but another few managed to hit the parts of their bodies. They cringed in pain before the Machina stopped shooting.

"Lulu! Again!" Arturia cried out to Lulu as she nodded, casting another thunder spell at the crane. This time, the crane moved rapidly as motor was heard from it, it was fully working now.

"Alright! Now let's try this again!" Tidus exclaimed as he began operating the crane again. The crane began moving up and was now above the Machina. The claw descended down and snatched it's top motors that powers the Machina. It lifted the Machina as it shakes it a couple of times and removed the motors as the remaining fell down to the ground. The claw moved above the water and lets go of the motors never to be seen again. The Machina slowly gets up and seems to have lost a lot of power and bits electricity began appearing around it.

"It's weakened! Now's our chance!" Arturia stated.

"I got this!" Tidus smirked as he used his Spiral Cut technique to finish off the Machina. The machine began to malfunction and explode forcing the guardians to cover themselves. While everything was quiet, the door that leads inside the ship opened to reveal Yuna safe and sound and an Al Bhed knocked out next to her.

 _'Did she do that by herself? I guess Summoners aren't defenceless after all.'_ Arturia thought in surprise. She also remembered that Shirou who was supposed to be protected by his servants, wants to fight too. She smiled from that memory while Tidus gave a sigh of relief and Lulu just face-palmed from Yuna's recklessness. Lulu went to Yuna to see if she was alright, fortunately she was.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said to Yuna.

"A little." Yuna replied.

"I didn't think summoners could actually defend for themselves, let alone fight. I guess I was too worried for nothing." Arturia made a fake sigh of relief while Tidus looked around the ship as if he was looking for someone, this caught Arturia's eye. "What's wrong, Tidus? You look like you're lost."He turned back to them and began explaining.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira." He said, much to Arturia's surprise. "They took me on their ship, even gave me food."

 _'There Al Bhed that are_ _like that too? I guess I misjudged their race as thugs and terrorists.'_ Artruria thought, feeling a little guilty about being racist against the Al Bhed.

"I was kinda hoping that this was the same ship. But it's not." Tidus continued as he became depressed. "I wonder if they're all gone."

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"Sin came up near us. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to their ship."

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?"

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language."

"I see." Yuna began to feel down.

"So who's Cid?" Tidus asked.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

"Wait. Does that mean you're an Al Bhed, too, Lady Yuna?" Arturia asked surprised.

"On my mother's side, yes." Yuna answered. "Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"So you're worried because he was...?" Arturia was cut off by Lulu.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage." Lulu said to Tidus and Arturia. "The thing about Wakka; he never had much love for the Al Bhed." Hearing about Wakka made Tidus head ding like a light bulb.

"Ah! I gotta go tell Wakka!" He cried out, much to Arturia and Lulu's shock.

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!" Lulu said irritated. Arturia was about to agree until she found out what Tidus was talking about. It wasn't about the Al Bhed but the Blitzball tournament.

"The game!" Arturia cried out.

"Oh!" Lulu find out what Tidus meant as everyone looked back at Luca. Lulu then casted a spell which allows the group to teleport back to Luca in one piece.

* * *

Back at the game, the Besaid Aurochs and Al Bhed Psyches are still tied 2-2, and they hardly have enough time left to score a goal. They need to act fast and think of a plan, or else they won't be in the finals of the tournament.

 ** _"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!"_ ** Bobba stated as Wakka lead two blitzers who have the ball. He swims past them as Letty, one of the Aurochs, passes the ball to Wakka which he successfully catches. **_"_** ** _A long pass from Letty and it goes through!"_** As Wakka swims his way to the goal, he was intercepted by an Al Bhed Psyche from below but brushed it off as he flips and jumps on the opponents back and threw the blitzball as hard as he could. _**"He shoots!"**_ The blitzball was fast enough for the goalkeeper to miss and hot the goal.

 ** _"Goooooal!"_** Bobba called out as the whistle blew when the time was finally up. **_"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"_** Wakka smiled at his victory as he can finally relax in the water.

* * *

"We won!" Tidus made a fist pump with happiness.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna happily said with joy.

"I was almost worried for a second, but I'm glad they managed to pull it through." Arturia gave a sigh of relief. If they had lost, it would be the ultimate humiliation not just for the Aurochs but also for the people in Besaid, including Tidus and Arturia.

"Not the most...graceful win." Lulu facepalmed when she saw Wakka being reckless again. "If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing."

"Hey, aren't you being just a little unfair?" Tidus teased.

"Excuse me?"

"I know I could never take Chappu's place. You're the one who told Wakka that, right, Lulu? And I don't think Wakka would ever try to take Chappu's pl-" He stopped talking when he realises what he was about to say, before earning a death glare from the black mage.

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Lulu threatened causing Tidus to shake his hands, begging to live peacefully, while Arturia sweatdrops from the scene she was seeing.

 _'Walked right into that one, didn't you, Tidus?'_ Arturia thought while sighing.

* * *

Back at the lounge where Wakka was heavily bruised from the game, he's now resting on the bench groaning in pain while the Aurochs could do nothing but watch their captain.

"Sure you're all right, Cap'n?" Datto asked Wakka.

"The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?" Letty said.

"We're playing the Goers, too." Jassu added with a frown that the Aurochs are going to be facing the Luca Goers, their worst blitzball enemies in the finals.

Wakka couldn't say anything, he was too damaged to do that. In truth, Wakka wanted to keep going and face the next opponents but his body was too weak to let him move in inch, and that's what angers him. He and the Aurochs worked and trained so hard for this year's games. He swore that he'll stop playing blitzball after this game, he can't give up now. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed the blitzball that was next to him on the bench and was about to throw it, only to drop it as his body felt the pain again. The blitzball rolled to the door as it opens to reveal Tidus and everyone else.

"Miss me?" Tidus smiled as he picked the ball up using his leg and knee. He then tossed it to an Auroch in the process while moving out of the way from the door for everyone else, including Yuna who the Aurochs was mostly worried about when they heard that she was kidnapped by the Al Bhed.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto cried out glad to see the summoner back in one piece as well as everyone else feeling the same way.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked her worried.

"All this because of me." Yuna stated as she knew that all this was set up because of her being kidnapped. What's more, the Aurochs were bargained to lose in exchange for her return. This left Yuna devastated because the Aurochs had to push themselves for her. She didn't want this to happen to them. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She bowed a couple of times while apologizing.

"How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" Wakka groaned as he tries to look at his long-time friend. He couldn't believe that a race he detests kidnaps Yuna out of the open. It was so infuriating for him.

"Hey, let it go, all right?" Tidus pleaded to Wakka.

"Just rest down on the bench, you won't recover fast if you could moving." Arturia informed Wakka. The captain of the Aurochs sighed as he lied down again, knowing that the knight is right.

"Don't go near Al Bhed any more, okay? They're trouble." Wakka told Yuna as the summoner giggled while nodding in response. Tidus, Yuna, Kimahri and Arturia exited the lounge to discuss about the next match and Tidus will take Wakka's place due to his weaken state from the last match.

"Will you be alright?" Yuna asked worried.

"Come on, I said I'm ace player of the Zanarkand Abes, didn't I?!" Tidus smiled.

"I guess you're right." Yuna giggled. "We'll see you at the games." She then turned to the blonde knight. "What about Arturia, you want come with us to the stadium?" Arturia gave some thoughts. Sure she wanted to watch the games, just to see what blitzball is like, but at the same time, she felt like she needed something to do. It was when she remembered about the suspicious person she saw on Maester Mika's ship.

The figure was covered in red cloak so Arturia was unable to get a look on his face. She could tell that the person is male because of his voice. He called out her name, rather her class name. Nobody has called her that, except for the other servants and Shirou. What's more, the voice she heard was very familiar to her, as if she heard before, but she couldn't remember where. If that was the case, then that person must have been involved with the same thing Arturia was involved in; The Holy Grail War.

"Your offer is most kind, Lady Yuna." Arturia replied to the summoner. "However there is something I must do first. But do not worry, I'll come to see the game soon once I'm done."

"Oh, I see..." Yuna slowly said.

"Don't be out too late." Tidus told Arturia. "The finals starts very soon. Though you can watch the game on screen but I personal think watching it in person is much better."

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Arturia giggled as the four all went on their separate ways. Tidus headed back to the lounge, Yuna and Kimahri went to find some seats at the stadium and Arturia decided to go back to the pier where she saw the mysterious figure at. Little did the knight notice that she was being watched by the man she met at the snack stand. What there something he wanted to speak with her or something else...?

As Arturia was walking her way to the dock, she heard the announcers speech from the wired communication megaphone.

 ** _"This is it, folks!"_** Bobba called out. **_"In just a few minutes, the championship game!"_**

 _"So it has finally started...'_ Arturia thought, a little disappointed that it started very soon.

 ** _"But who could have imagined...a championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"_** Hearing that made the knight twitch in anger. Does these commentators have no respect for the poor teams? She began to wonder why and how they were even hired for this.

 _ **"This looks like history in the making, Bobba."**_ Jimma stated.

 _'It will be the history in the making...with the Aurochs achieving victory.'_ Arturia thought with hope, knowing that the Besaid Aurochs will win as long as they give it their all.

Arturia finally arrived back at the pier and ran to dock where Maester Mika's ship was. However, there was no one around since everyone are watching the game at the stadium. Looking at Mika's ship, Arturia had the urge to go inside but going in without the authority to do so would dishonour her entirely so she'd rather not. She looked around one more time but still found nothing. There was one thing she could do, and she was lucky since no one is around but herself. She took a deep breath and let out a piercing shout.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME!" Arturia shouted at the top of her lungs. "SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME, WHOEVER YOU ARE! I WON'T HURT YOU, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU'RE FROM AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!" Her shout finally stops as she panted a few times from using her loud voice. She waited for someone to speak or some out, but after waiting for a while, she got nothing but silence.

 _'I guess what I saw really was my imagination...'_ Arturia thought. With a sigh, she decided to go to the stadium and watch the games. As she was heading her way there, she watched a screen seeing the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers coming to each other. She could see the leader of the Goers, Bickson laughing at the Aurochs which made the knight twitch in anger from his attitude. Tidus was just giving him a glare as Bickson swam close to him. He then lend his hand out asking for a handshake, much to Tidus's confusion. But when he was about to grab his hand for sportsmanship, he flinched as he realised he was about to punch him and dodged out of way to avoid Bickson's fist.

 ** _"They're already going a it, folks!"_** Bobba stated. **_"_** _ **The Goers are taunting the Aurochs."**_ The two teams went back to their position waiting for the game to start.

Arturia just gritted her teeth to how the Luca Goers are treating the Besaid Aurochs like peasants. It angered her so much that she wanted to bash all of the Goers heads on the wall. "When I see them again, I'm going to give them a punishment of their dishonesty that they will fear me until the end of time." She stated to herself.

"What an unorthodox statement to make coming from you." A certain voice was heard behind Arturia, making her flinch in shock as she turned around to see the mysterious figure she was looking for, right in front of her. He was quite close too, which causes her to jump back a couple of centimetres. The man still had his hood on, much to Arturia's dismay since she can't see his face properly, though she could see that his skin seems to be...tanned.

"You!" Arturia cried out. "Who are you...? And why are you here?"

"...So you haven't got the message, huh? I see..." The figure said in disappointment which drove Arturia into utter confusion.

"Message? What are you talking about?" She demanded an answer.

"What a pain... how come you, all of people didn't get anything about why we are here?"

"We?"

"Come on, have you really forgotten who I am, Saber?" Hearing that name causes the knight's eyes to widen in shock. So what she saw and heard was no imagination at all, it was all real. Also, the more the man kept talking, the familiarity she was getting. She needed to stop talking for a second and started to combine her thoughts from what she has witnessed so far. The cloak is red, a familiar voice, a tanned skin and he was from the Holy Grail War... there was one person who had that description, and Arturia was too shocked to believe.

"You can't be..." Arturia slowly says as she took small steps back. She refuses to believe it but seeing the figure in front of her, it was too difficult to not believe it. The figure sighed as he took off his hood, revealing his familiar that really causes Arturia's eyes to widen even more. His hair was white, he had grey eyes and a tanned skin. There was no mistaking it. He's definitely from the Holy Grail War.

"It's been a while, Saber..." The man greeted. Arturia was almost too stunned to say anything but there was one thing she could say, and wow, did it really make her shocked and crazy?

"A...A...A-A-ARCHER?!"

* * *

 **GL: Another cliff-hanger...goddammit! I know it's annoying but that's how it is with chapters ending like this, especially when they're long like this. Anyway, looks like Archer is here and Spira, and who is that other man in the** **red _haori?_ I bet you know who it is, it'll be revealed in the next chapter. It would also seem that Arturia is missing something but what was it? The next chapter may have what we need! See you there!**


	8. Spilled Beans (Get it?)

**GL (GalaxyLight): Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait, but now I can come back here for another chapter.**

 **The difference I'm going to make from now on is change the narration PoV to Arturia's PoV. Since most of the story will involve her in it since she plays a major role as a protagonist along with Tidus and Yuna. And I feel like it'd be much more smoother and realistic if she made the narration.**

 **Looks like we've met Archer now, and it looks like there's going to be a little bit of trouble outside the stadium for a while. Let's see how Arturia stands to him.**

* * *

"It's been a while, Saber..." When his hood was off, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A...A...A-A-ARCHER?!" I screamed so loudly that an echo might have been caused in the area. It is a good thing, no one was about, otherwise people would come and approach this turn of events. "W...What are you doing here?!" I demanded an answer from him.

"What? Did you not get the memo?" Archer asked me in confusion, although I was just as confused as he was. He then sighed. "You of all people, wouldn't be informed by this. Unbelievable!"

"What do you mean?! I received no message from anyone! Not from the Holy Grail War! Not from anyone!"

"Looks like I've got a lot of things to explain to you...But..." He then suddenly grabbed something behind him. It was his bow...which was definitely not the same bow he used in the Holy Grail War. What it seems to look like is the limbs are wooden but the riser is metal. There weren't many styles in it, either, then again there were hardly any from his original bow. What's more, he has a cylinder case of arrows behind him. "Let's see if you're still capable as a swordsman." He finished talking.

"Tch!" I grunted in frustration. A fight at a time like this? Why must I get myself into this mess? Another fight with Archer... and I thought I would stop battling him again. I took my Sword of Besaid out and began my position. I then noticed Archer's eyes narrowing when he looked at my sword.

"Whatever happened to your Excalibur, Saber?" He asked me.

 _'Urk! He noticed!'_ I thought while shrugging. I thought he wouldn't be able to find out, but then again, it felt obvious that he would. I let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth...right before I talk about his weapon first.

"I could say the same about your bow, Archer." I said to him. He took an eye on his bow and grunted about something.

"...I may have accidentally left my bow somewhere..." His face then began to be red all of the sudden. "...At my homeland..."

"I see..." I turned around while placing my hand on my mouth trying not to laugh. I can't admit but find that was too funny.

"YOU'RE LAUGHING, AREN'T YOU?!" He scowled at me as I could barely hold my laughter. I guess we all make our embarrassing moments, especially when it comes to having our weapons discarded to far places.

"S-Sorry, sorry, very sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you..." I began trying to control myself. "It's just that... losing a Noble Phantasm must be so humiliating."

"You're one to talk! Where's your Noble Phantasm?!" So he's trying to counter me with that statement, how quaint.

"Unfortunately, I discarded my Excalibur back to where it belongs. And with my most of powers somehow gone, I'm left with this armour and this sword which was given by the townsfolk of Besaid." I explained.

"I see. To bear such a gift from a village, consider yourself lucky." Archer grunted. "Let's see if you're still capable of clashing my archery." While stating that, he took out an arrow and aimed it at me. I began my concentration to hope that I can last long against another servant, now that my power isn't the same.

 _'I must be careful, Archer will most likely go in range-combat, making it difficult for me to get closer to him. I'll have to focus and try to dodge his shots...and hope he doesn't use Hawk Eye... that is if he still has it.'_ I thought as Archer finally makes his move.

 **BGM - Sonic and the Black Knight OST - Fight the Knight (Instrumental)**

The moment Archer fired his arrow, I immediately moved my head before pushing forward to attack him. Archer began firing more arrows again and again while I try and dodge every single one of them. It was very difficult doing so, but I managed to evade them. Finally close enough, I swung my sword at Archer, only for him to dodge by jumping back onto a wooden crate.

I was caught off guard when he suddenly fired another arrow at me. It didn't hit my body, but it did managed to scratch my left arm. I winced in pain, gritting my teeth in the process. Looking at my cut, I was forced to endure it. Looking back at Archer, he smirked at me as if he was looking down on me...literally.

"Hmm... Looks like Saber 'lost her edge'." He stated, making me cringe on that statement in which Shirou calls it a 'pun'. No wonder why people can get bothered by it. Although, it surprises me that he, one of the most serious servants says that.

"Since when you did have a sense of humor?" I asked him.

"Heh... I guess spending my time with Rin made me learn something things, just like you did with him." He spoke to me. I did not like how he acted towards Shirou, in fact, it angered me. I jumped up and tried to slash him, but he stepped back onto another crate and then fired another arrow. I was jumped to another crate trying hit Archer again and again, but failed. Archer fired more arrows, forcing me to block them with my sword, however it was hard doing so, due to my current strength. Why does it feel harder to fight a servant now? Is it because, I lost my powers? Running out of stamina, I was forced to flee behind pillar.

 _'Ugh! Archer may not be as strong as he seemed to be in the Holy Grail War, but he's still cunning along with his accuracy.'_ I thought in frustration. _'I need to think of something, but what?'_ While I was thinking, I heard loud cheering from the screen which shows the game.

 **BGM END**

 ** _"I wonder what's happening? Ever since one of the Besaid Aurochs left the sphere, everyone began calling out loudly for Wakka. Now the crowd is going wild!"_** Bobba, the commentator stated.

What? Everyone is calling for Wakka and one of the Aurochs left the sphere. I'm guessing it was Tidus who left to get Wakka to come to the game. Well, it is the final game and everyone wants to see the captain of the Besaid Aurochs help his teammates and win the match. As the crowed cheered louder, the screen changes to see Wakka entering the water sphere.

 _ **"Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go!"**_ Bobba announced.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Men Staked on Blitz/The Blitzers**

 _ **"The Aurochs seem glad to have him back!"**_ Looking at the Aurochs now, they seem to be ready for anything. After that, they split up and continued the game. Looking at them, I feel envious of how they're not giving up, no matter how many times they fail to win. Even if they don't win, they know that they did their best to reach this far. If I could do the same...I might be able to defeat Archer. I looked at my Sword of Besaid and began to pray that it can help me defeat my opponent in any way.

Suddenly, the seashell on the guard of the sword began to glow as well as water coming out of it, and it wasn't just the shell, it was also on the blade. I could see water soothing inside of it. It's telling me to relax and concentrate on my power and skill, not to stress on any negative thoughts. Realising what wrong I've been doing in this battle, I nodded knowing what I must do.

"You can't hide forever, Saber." I hear Archer's footsteps coming closer. I have to act quick before he corners me.

 _'Sword of Besaid; give me the strength to bring me victory!'_ I thought while closing my eyes, combining my magic with the sword for it to glow more. Now, I'm ready.

"If you want me to come out of hiding so bad, Archer..." I said before coming out of the pillar to quickly attack him. "THEN HERE I AM!" While I was running, I felt like my speed has increased and the weight of the sword is more lighter than usual now. Thanks to that, I was able to swing my sword much faster now. Archer tries to dodge my swings, but they were fast, making it difficult to miss. I was able to cut pieces of his hair, meaning I was close to cutting him down. Realising that he's in a tight situation, he jumped out of the way on a crate, panting.

"W-Where did you get that power?" He asked me as I just smiled.

"I'll give you a hint; your weapon isn't legendary at all." I answered.

"...So it was your new sword... I didn't think you would already bond with it."

"You should already know... that when you have a weapon, you'll realise that they are part of what makes you whole."

"If what you say is true...then show me!" After saying that, he fired another arrow directly to me. Somehow, I can precisely see it, coming straight to my forehead. I always knew his archery skills were always top-notch, and apparently he still has that potential. What was different however is that they were slower than they're supposed to be. Did time slow itself down...? No, I'm actually faster and this sword has given me more speed.

I wasn't going to dodge it this time. Now that I can see it, I know another way to get it out of the way. I used my sword to quickly deflect it to another direction, and when I say deflecting it, I meant cutting it in half in the process. Archer's eyes widen by this, he knows that I'm finished playing...even though I was never playing in the first place. He fired more arrows and I deflected them all easily. In no time at all, Archer finally ran out of arrows. The battle finally tips to my favour.

"...My turn." I stated as I held my sword with two hands and tilted it upwards. While I concentrated on gaining magic, the water began coming out of the sword and were floating around it, in a spiral formation. Archer was just as surprised as I was, except that my surprise is that my victory will be assured.

Ready to make my move, I did 360 spin before making a full horizontal slash, creating a huge wave of water big enough to not only destroy the create Archer was standing on, but to also sent him flying to the ground, letting a cringing moan of pain.

Before he could try to get up, I immediately went in front of him as I pointed my sword at him, in order to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Give up, Archer." I told him. "You have no more arrows and you can't defeat me in melee combat in terms of physical strength." Archer looked at me in the eyes before closing them as he let out a huge sigh.

"...Alright, I yield." He finally stated. Victorious, I let down my sword and let out my hand.

"For someone who lost most of his powers, you still are a formidable opponent." I smiled at him.

 **BGM END**

"You're not terrible yourself." He smiled back as he accepted my hand, lifting him back up before going to collect his arrows. I looked back to the game to see the Aurochs finally score a goal, just when the time was over. It now shows that the Besaid Aurochs finally won their first game; 0 - 1, after Wakka scored a goal.

 _ **"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"**_ Bobba announced. Even he seems to gain respect for the Aurochs too. I guess, believing things right in your eyes can give you a change of heart. I smiled, glad that the team won. I always knew they wouldn't give up so easily. Now I don't have to worry for their feelings anymore. After that, I turned back to Archer.

"Now, I want the explanation; tell me what you know that I do not." Archer looked to me concerned eyes while letting out another sigh.

"I can't give you all the details so I can only tell you this." He said before taking a deep breath before revealing the revelation. "The Holy Grail...isn't completely gone." Hearing that statement echoed in my mind in pure silence and shock.

"...What?" I spoke out.

"That is all I can say for it is the only thing that I have been informed of." He said. That's it? No, there has to be more!

"NO! What do you mean by the Holy Grail isn't gone! I destroyed it myself!"

"Yes, we all know you did. But apparently, there was more to it than that. And I'm going to find out. Good luck on your journey." After packing all of his belongings, he turned to leave.

"WAIT!" I ran to stop him. "What does this mean, and what did he mean by all?" Are other servants here as well? Then this would mean I'm not the only one here in this world since Archer is here too. I stopped to hear growls coming behind me.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Enemy Attack**

I turned to see monsters appearing out of nowhere. Birds, dingoes and many more. I then saw more of them coming to the stadium.

"No! The townspeople!" I shouted. I need to act fast. I turned to find Archer, but he was already gone from my sight. It was me alone now. "Damn it!" I cursed as I was forced to make my way to the stadium alone. Of course, a few monsters were getting in my way. I slashed them all with one swing but the lizard-like monster was a difficult one to deal with. It's skin was hard and it's strength was good, but that didn't stop me one bit. Using most of my strength, I cut the monster down before entering stadium.

I saw many people running past me, it would seem that the attack has already started. I knew I had to go there now. I also hoped that Tidus, Yuna and everyone else is alright.

Finally arriving the stadium, the people are making their way out. I eliminated most of the monsters so they can escape safely, but I know more will come about. That's when I noticed a man in a red coat with a huge blade which seems like a katana but bigger, standing there facing off another lizard monster. I went next to him to help, only to be stopped when he let his sword out behind me.

"I don't need any assistance for this one." The man said. "Allow me to do it myself." Now that I took a closer look at him, I realised it was the same man I met back at the plaza.

"You're...the one from earlier." I stated as the monster growled at us. I'm tempted to take it out, but since the man insisted that he'll do it, I had no choice but to step aside and watch how the battle goes. He then let his arm out of his coat and began his battle stance. I was surprised that I though his left arm wasn't usable, I was wrong. Looking at him now, he seems to be serious and more of a strong man. I gulped, thinking how this battle will go.

Before the monster could do anything, the man dashed towards it and delivered a massive blow with his sword immediately defeating him. I was stunned to how he easily took it out with one hit. What kind of strength does this man possess.

"Come, there are still more to take care of." The man said to me as he began walking. Before I was going to follow him, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Tidus and Wakka coming to us without any injuries.

"Tidus, Wakka, you're alright." I said with relief.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Tidus asked before he and Wakka looked behind me to see the red-cloaked man. "Is that..." When the man turned to see reveal his face, Tidus and Wakka's eyes widen in shock as if they recognised him.

"Auron/Sir Auron!" Tidus and Wakka shouted out respectively.

"That's Auron?!" I flinched in shock to turn back to him.

"So, you do know him." Tidus said to Wakka.

"Yeah. Best guardian there ever was." Wakka stated.

 _'So he's one of the guardian's of High Summoner Braska.'_ I thought to myself. Somehow, looking at him becomes understandable that he actually is one. When Tidus was approaching him, another monster suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of us. It was huge flier which seems to be half-lizard and half-eagle, that may just me though.

The monster tried to bite me, but I parried with my sword, but it did send me back a little. It had rough strength which isn't good for any of us. Wakka used Dark Attack to blind the monster so we can dodge it's attacks more easily. Thanks to our combined strength (especially Sir Auron's), we defeated the flying monster. As we kept moving to find Yuna and everyone else, we were instantly cornered by a dingo monster, a lizard monster and another one of those flying monsters.

"Hey, gimme a break!" Tidus complained.

"At this rate, we'll never get rid of them." I grunted. "There has to be something to take them all out."

"Like what?!" Looking around, I found Maester Seymour on the throne seat. He was doing the pray of Spira. Why is he up there doing that at this time of crisis? Is he asking for a death wish?

Suddenly, strange orbs appeared beside him and rose up in the sky. Just then, a dark portal opened up and a huge chain hook came out of it. When it falls onto the ground, it went through it, almost as if it's going to the underworld. The chained stopped moving down and then rises up to reveal a something that made my body spike in horror of what I saw in my eyes.

Its skin seemed to be fish-like. Its head was completely bandaged, except for its left eye and mouth which was ferocious due to its sharp teeth along with the long fangs. Its hands were bounded in chains along with some kind of blue shell. It also had a picture of a woman hanging on its neck which did not understand. The most odd part though is that the lower half is not revealed, it stayed in the portal.

"Maester Seymour's aeon!" One of the citizens called out.

 _'WHAT?! THAT'S AN AEON?!'_ I thought in shock. How can a hideous monster like that be an aeon?! I know aeons are formed in different kinds of beings, but this is one way too dark, even for me.

The aeon then began to charge something from its eye and fired some kind of energy beam at a monster, completely obliterating it, much to my surprise by its power. But it did seem painful, due to the fact I could see blood coming out from the eye, though the eye doesn't appear to be damaged. It began firing more energy beams at the rest of the monsters, eliminating every single one of them without harming the citizens, much to my relief.

After all the monsters are gone, everyone praised Maester Seymour for saving him, though I still have the cringing feeling about him. I do not know why, but I just do not like him. Still, I'll only be grateful to him for saving the people.

* * *

After the game, Wakka was awarded with this year's Blitzball trophy which is some kind of glass pillar with decorative markings in it. It was quite a beautiful award. Since he's retiring Blitzball, he gave it to the other Besaid Aurochs so they can keep the team. After that, they said their goodbyes. Wakka is now officially Yuna's full-time guardian and I'm happy for her.

Everything went fine, until Tidus and Sir Auron were going to the pier by themselves. Curious, I followed them and began eavesdropping on their conversation. I know this is wrong for me to do something like this, but I had to know what they're talking about. Right now, Tidus seems to be very angry at Sir Auron.

"Hey, you! Don't just stand there! All of this is your fault!" Tidus shouted at him. "Gettin' swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand-everything, everything! I'm telling you, it's all your fault!"

 _'What? Is Sir Auron involved in Tidus's arrival in Spira?'_ I thought to myself while I was listening to their conversation. There was silence in the area, until I heard Sir Auron chuckling, and then began to laugh which shivered me slightly. I'm not sure how old people laugh like that.

"Who are you, anyway?" Tidus asked. If I was there, I would ask the same question. "You knew my old man, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sir Auron responded. Of course, he knows, he and Sir Jecht are guardians of High Summoner Braska after all.

"And you also knew Yuna's father?"

"That's correct." Even though Sir Auron made those answers. Tidus didn't look like he believes him.

"Hey, man, there's no way. That's just impossible." He protested.

"Nothing impossible about it." Sir Auron stated. "Before I go to any detail..." When he stopped talking, his eyes turned to where I was hiding. I flinched in shock to hid myself and hope he hasn't spotted me. "You can come out! There's no point in hiding."

 _'Ack! He saw me!'_ I thought with a shrug.

"What?! Who's there?!" Tidus shouted out. Ugh, I guess I don't have any other choice. I came of my hiding spot and revealed myself to them.

"Do not worry, it's me." I stated with my hands slightly up.

"Arturia? You were following us?" Tidus asked me.

"When I saw you going in private, I thought it had to be important to know. Forgive me for eavesdropping you."

"...Actually, it is good that you came, because you may need to hear this too." Sir Auron spoke to me. I flinched in confusion, does Sir Auron know something about me? I approach to them, to get a better hearing of the conversation. "Let's talk about me first..."

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Auron's Theme**

"Jecht, Braska, and I... Together, we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand...where I watched over you, Tidus. So that one day I could bring you to Spira."

"Why did it have to be me?" Tidus asked before turning around to slightly sulk.

"Jecht asked me to." Hearing this made Tidus stop and me twitch in surprise.

"Sir Jecht did?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is he alive?" Tidus asked.

"It depends on what you mean by 'alive'." I was confused to what he meant until he said this. "He is no longer human. But then... I felt something of Jecht there in that shell, couldn't you, Tidus? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." When he said that, all thoughts some to come to Tidus as if he realises something.

 **BGM END**

"It can't be..." Tidus gulped, not wanting believe it.

 _'What? Feeling Jecht when Tidus was contact in Sin? Tidus said that Jecht was nowhere in Zanarkand and if he felt Jecht when he got close to him, then...'_ I stopped thinking after I placed all the pieces together. That could mean one thing, and none of us wanted to believe it. I began to turn pale as sweat came down on my face.

"No...You can't mean..." I was feeling the same way as Tidus.

"It is. Sin is Jecht." Sir Auron stated the revelation, no one wanted to believe.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Wandering Flame/Wandering**

I placed my right hand to mouth in pure shock while Tidus took a few steps back in disbelief. Both of us didn't want to believe it, but it was just too good to be true. If Sin is Sir Jecht, that means Tidus's father is the one who has been causing all this chaos; destroying lands, murdering innocent lives and creating monsters. All of that was his doing.

"Sir Jecht...is Sin?" Was the very first thing I said before I began to feel a little sick.

"I don't believe you!" Tidus denied.

"But it is the truth." Sir Auron pleaded. "You'll see for yourself. Come with me."

"If I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending."

"Every story must have an ending?" I asked in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"I don't care about your stories!" Tidus retorted. Apparently, he got the wrong idea.

"I see. Sorry you feel that way." Sir Auron said. "Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision." Tidus looked like he was about to burst in rage...and he did.

"WAAAARRRGGHHH!" He roared out to the ocean before turning back to Sir Auron. "What am I supposed to say?! You tell it's my decision...But I don't have a choice, do I?! You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyways! I have to go with you! I have to!"

"Tidus..." He reminded me a bit of myself during the Holy Grail Wars, I was always forced to follow my masters orders. There were decisions I could make but in truth, I never had any. I had no choice, since it was the only thing I could do. But thanks to Shirou, I was able to make a choice and it was not something I was angry of. I guess Tidus and I have something in common.

"Irritating, I know. Or are you afraid?" Sir Auron mocked Tidus. He didn't say anything, however, he just looked on the ground, continuing to sulk in irritation. It must be hard to take all this. Sir Auron approached and gave him a pat on the back. "It's all right." It is nice for a legendary man to care for the son of his comrade. It shows that they're still in touch, even after what happened. Eventually Tidus calmed himself down.

"Auron...Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?" Tidus asked Sir Auron.

"That's up to Jecht." Sir Auron replied. Looks like we're back to square one, even with the revelation. In the future, we'll someday end up fighting Sin who is Tidus's father. Come to think of it, I never saw his human form. If he meets us in that form, then I'd hope he would be because meeting him as a monster would make me feel uncomfortable.

"Now it's your turn." Sir Auron spoke to me. "Arturia was it?"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Auron." I said making a small bow to him. It may be odd for me to do that as a former king, but since he's a legendary warrior, I thought it would be wise and appropriate to do so.

"Tell me, how did you end up in Spira?"

"Well... I woke up in the sea in Besaid where I met Tidus and Wakka, and when they took me to the village, that's where I met Lady Yuna. I have no knowledge of how I got here. I...cannot remember anything after I arrived in Spira. So in other words, I have amnesia, like Tidus..."

"...I understand...Still, I don't think lying will get the best of me." My eyes widen in shock. Did he see through me.

"What? You mean she's lying?!" Tidus asked Auron.

"Not everything. She is telling the truth about finding herself in Spira in Besaid. It's the amnesia that she was lying about." I flinched with worry. He knows that I'm a different person and it would seem like persuading him that I'm not lying is highly likely to be impossible. Lots of sweat was coming down on my face as I gritted my teeth in frustration. Is telling the truth good for me or for them. My mind was blank that I wasn't able to find any words to speak.

"...If you worried about what would happen if you will speak out the truth. Then, you do not have to worry...because I already know it." I froze from what Sir Auron just said. He already knows?! How?! Who told him?!

"What? How...?" I was about to make a specific question until Sir Auron cut me off.

"Jecht otherwise known as Sin, told me everything about you and your arrival in Spira." Sin?! He knew my arrival in Spira?! Even before I came to Spira? Does he have some kind of ability to see through other worlds, there has to be some kind of coincidence or something! "Arturia...You're from another world, aren't you?" I gulped as he asked me that. That is very true, yet I never thought it could make my body so nervous. So this must be what it feels like when you don't want the truth to be revealed. Tidus, who was just as cringed as he looked at me in literal shock.

"Arturia...Is that true?" I closed my eyes trying to get all the worries off of my mind, but it was proved to be very difficult. However, I did managed to calm myself down with a sigh of relaxation.

"Yes...It is true. I am from another world." I admitted. "In my world, my mission and destiny has been fulfilled and I was supposed to be sent back to my home, unfortunately it sent me to Spira instead. I do not know the reason why or how I got here, though. Since Sin- er...Sir Jecht knows how I arrived here, do you suppose that he was the one who sent me here?"

"Not sure. He never told me anything much about you." Sir Auron stated, much to my dismay. "All he told me was that you will be accompanying Tidus and Yuna and you will eventually find your way home if you go along with them...once you have defeated him."

"Really? If I defeat Sin, will I be taken back home?"

"That's what he said." If what Sir Jecht says is true, then I must defeat him to go back. Although, it pains me to kill Tidus's father, though I don't think Tidus would mind killing him, since he hates his father, which I still don't understand why he does, it's the only way. I guess becoming Yuna's guardian was the right choice to make.

"Did he say anything else about me?" I asked Sir Auron.

"There is one..." He replied. "I cannot fully understand it much, but he said something about looking for small fragments of a certain artefact that is not from this world...That's all he said."

"Fragments from another world..." I began to put some thought about it. Could he be talking about the Holy Grail? Archer said that it is not completely destroyed. Could it be that the Holy Grail was scattered in fragments when I stroke it down with my sword? And then they got sent here waiting for us servants to come and get them? So it was the Grail that sent us to Spira, but why this world? I'm going to have to find out when I collect all of them before everyone else does. It would seem that the Holy Grail War is not over yet, or maybe we could call it the Sixth Holy Grail War. I may just be biased though.

"So you're from another world, huh?" Tidus finally spoke as I turn to him. "Man, no wonder why you're so different from us. But that doesn't explain why you're so strong and noble-like. Are you from a royal family or something?"

"You're...not far off." I smiled at him. "Since you know, I guess I don't have a choice but to tell you some of my bio. But you must promise to not speak of this to anyone, not even Yuna, Wakka, Lulu or anyone else. Do you understand?"

"My lips are sealed!" Tidus stated while hitting his chest.

"We're not going to tell them anything. This is a secret that will kept for only the three of us." Sir Auron said.

"Good." I coughed a few times to get my voice ready as I was going to tell them about myself. "My full name is Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights so I'm known as a legendary hero, just like Sir Auron, Sir Jecht and High Summoner Braska. My world is called Britain where knights townspeople live in harmony. I live in the code of chivalry and I wield a sword known as Excalibur, unfortunately I don't have it with me since I returned it to where it needs to be."

"As king, I lead many soldiers to war. However, the battles became more ferocious day by day. I won the war but my victory was utterly bittersweet. My world is being torn by civil unrest. I tried to sent things back, but I was too damaged by the battles I've been involved in. In the end, I was defeated and my death was about to come...or so I thought. Apparently, something gave me a second chance and now I ended up here in Spira. And that's my story."

While I talked much about my bio, I did not talk about the Holy Grail War and about its fragments. I thought it would be the best to not talk about that one since I didn't want to go further and let them know I'm actually a Heroic Spirit. It would be too shocking for them. Besides, finding the fragments is personal matter for me as well as the other servants. Although, I seem to have a proper body, at least that's what I think. I can tell Tidus and Sir Auron are surprised by my story, judging from their looks.

"So you are royalty, wow." Tidus commented. "But what confuses me is that why are you calling yourself king? Aren't you a girl? Shouldn't you be called queen?" I gulped with a feint blush on my face. Ugh, I thought we weren't going to talk about that, but since they're smart enough to notice, it was too obvious. Looks like I'm going to have to discuss about my gender too, which is literally embarrassing for me.

"Well...you see. As the story of my world and kingdom goes, I was originally supposed to be born as male as King Arthur." I began explaining. "However, since I was born as female, I was forced to be raised as a king and hid my gender so nobody would know. It is why I look very masculine and more of a man than a woman. Though, the people did not really care for my gender much, they only saw me as a king, that's all. But I still kept the secret, just because of how embarrassing it would be. It wasn't much to matter, but my duty was the most to matter."

"Ruling my kingdom wasn't easy either. I had to keep many responsibilities to my people, life and death, black and white, you know how it goes. As a king, most of my emotions were inactive as I thought a king is 'not human', so I ended up not understanding a single thing about human emotion. But thanks to a certain someone, I was finally a somebody that I can express my feelings to. I will never forget that day he saved me."

"Wow... just wow." Tidus said, surprised by my story. "That must be a lot to take. Keeping your gender, fighting lots of battles and almost die in the end. I'm sorry you had to tell us all of that."

"It's alright. I've completely recovered my past, so don't worry about it." I smiled at Tidus. He still looks bad though, I'm going to have to find a way to cheer him up somehow.

"Quite a story. It's a wonder why Jecht has an interest in you." Sir Auron smirked.

"Don't speak to me like that as I have any interest in Sir Jecht, Sir Auron." I shrugged.

"That reminds me, why do you keep calling Auron and my old man sirs? I mean, aren't you a king?" Tidus asked me.

"Well...because of the fall of my kingdom, I blamed myself for that cause." I explained. "Failure as a king, I dethroned myself and became a normal knight. That's why I kept calling you that. I thought it would be appropriate to do so. Forgive me if it concerns you, Sir Auron."

"No need. You're free to call however you like." Sir Auron said to me.

"Thank you." It would seem that I'm safe with the truth, still I'm surprise they took it well, Sir Auron I can understand but Tidus as well? It must be because of his hatred over his father. It reminds me of my son's hatred over me. Ugh! I should forget that, it's all in the past now!

"So we're going to keep all this between us, right?" I asked the two.

"Don't worry. I got it stuck into my head already" Tidus stated. I gave a sigh of relief. Judging by their faces, I can tell that I can trust them deeply.

"I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." Sir Auron stated as he walked away to where Yuna and everyone else were and we followed him. So Sir Auron is going to become Yuna's guardian too, it must be what High Summoner Braska would have wanted; to keep his daughter safe.

"Say, Arturia." Tidus spoke to me while we were walking. "If you were a king, shouldn't be strong like a giant? You didn't look to be as good as I thought when we first fought together." I grumbled by his question. It's true that I was powerful during the war in Britain as well as the Holy Grail Wars, but here, not so much.

"I don't know. I feel like my powers have been taken away when I was given a second chance." I explained. "I guess I'm going to have to get stronger from scratch."

"Man, that's a real bummer."

"You can say that again..." After a few minutes of walking, we finally regrouped with Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri. When Yuna, Wakka and Lulu saw Auron, they prayed to him as a greeting.

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Auron's Theme**

"Yuna." Sir Auron said.

"Sir?" Yuna spoke while making a small and short bow to him.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Yuna gasped by this while the others were shocked by his statement. I probably should have seen this one coming...

"You serious?" Wakka asked in surprise.

"You refuse?" Sir Auron asked.

"No, no!" Yuna pleaded. "We accept! Right, everyone?"

"O-Of course! No problem at all!" Wakka stuttered a bit.

"But...why?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"I promised Braska." Sir Auron answered. I knew it! How did I knew it?!

"You promised my father?" Yuna said with a small silent before she understood it. "Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" She made one last bow to him.

"And...he comes too." Sir Auron stated pulling Tidus to them.

"Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!" Tidus wasn't sure what to say. It was quite awkward. Though he did bow to them, very respectful of him.

"...As well as her." Sir Auron finished when he turned to me. I walked to them to give them my statement.

"I'll be in your care." I said as I bowed to the three of them as well.

"This one I promised Jecht." Sir Auron said about Tidus.

"Is Sir Jecht alive?" Yuna asked with hope in her eyes.

"Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." Sir Auron lied.

"I...see." And that lie seemed to have worked easily.

"You'll meet eventually."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

"So...what of you, Arturia? Why do you want to become Yuna's guardian?" Lulu asked. Since I've fully made my choice, there's no going back for me.

"Since I have nowhere else to go, I've decided that I would pledge my loyalty to Lady Yuna as her guardian." I stated. "This is my final choice and I've decided to take it." I then turned to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, as a guardian, I hope I can be a great service to you." I kneeled down to as a knight should be to her superior. It may seem odd for a king, but as a knight, that is different.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine! And please, just Yuna is fine!" Yuna stuttered waving her hands. I guess I had to stop with the discipline, she is younger than me after all. "We would be very glad to have you with us! Right, everyone?"

"Huh? Well, I guess so." Wakka said scratching the back of his head.

"She is formidable and we'll need a great strategist." Lulu said. "I guess she'll do great for us during the journey."

"Thank you everyone." I smiled with one last bow.

 **BGM END**

While Auron was discussing Lulu about their next destination, Yuna and Tidus seem to be silent. I approached them to see what was wrong until Yuna spoke first.

"Hey, watch!" She turned to the scenery, then she placed her fingers on her mouth and made a loud whistle, much to me and Tidus's surprise.

"Hey, you got pretty good." Tidus said in a very gloomy tone. Sounds like he's still not over the revelation thing.

"You sound sad."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wanna scream?"

 _'Oh no, not again!'_ I thought with a cringe. The last time he did that, it was quite loud. It was a good thing I covered my ears before he did so.

"I really don't think that's gonna help this time." Tidus sighed. Oh, thank the gods!

 **BGM - Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST - Yuna's Theme**

"You know what?" Yuna spoke again, getting our attention. "It's embarrassing to say this myself...But summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practise smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard."

"Yeah...I understand. I think." Tidus said, not entirely sure of himself.

"I understand." I spoke. "When you try to get over something that hurts your feelings, you need to learn to be happy and accept it with all your heart. It helps you grow strong and keep you away from fear."

"See, Tidus. Arturia thinks so too." Yuna smiled to Tidus. "Now let's see what you can do!"

"Huh?" Tidus tilted his head in confusion. I was just as confused as he was.

"Come on!" Yuna encouraged him, but what was she encouraging him about? Tidus seemed to have understand what she meant. He began to make a very forced smile, it was very difficult for him. He tried and tried but he ended up laughing in the end. So what Yuna was trying to do was to get Tidus to smile.

"This is weird!" Tidus stated.

"Next, try laughing out loud!" Yuna instructed him. Laughing out loud? I don't like the sound of that.

"What?" And Tidus seemed to agree to not liking it too.

"Come on, show me!" Yuna stubbornly said. I know she's trying to make him feel better but isn't she forcing it a bit much? Tidus hesitates, but decides to do it in the end. He turned to the view, took a deep breath and began to make one of the most silliest fake laughs ever.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tidus began doing the same thing again and again and again, in order to get rid of his stress. It was very awkward for all of us. Yuna asked him to stop, but he kept going. Ironically, Yuna ended up joining him in fake laughing. This was getting very embarrassing now. But thanks to that, the two of them were now laughing for real with their own emotion this time. I admit, I did end up chuckling a bit, but I didn't show it.

"Too funny!" Yuna spatted out.

"It was your idea!" Tidus retorted in a funny manner.

"Although I may think you two overdid it..." I sweatdropped.

"Um...thank you." We turned to her. "I want my journey to be full of laughter."

"Okay." Tidus agreed.

"Then we'll make sure we keep it that way until the end." I smiled.

"If we should get separated, just whistle." Yuna reminded us, using the same words Tidus made to her. "I'll come running. I promise." Tidus and I nodded in agreement. If we get separated, then we'll whistle our hearts out so we won't lose each other again.

"Well, let's go." Tidus said as we turned to everyone else who were awkwardly staring at us. It would seem like they heard and watched everything. "What're you looking at?" Tidus questioned them.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy." Wakka answered.

"They wouldn't go that far..." I commented.

"Sorry!" Yuna apologised. "Well then, alright. Now, we will go to the Temple of Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!" We all rolled our eyes before we moved on our journey.

While we were moving on, I asked Lulu about the aeon Seymour had during the chaos in Luca. The aeon's name was Anima and she's apparently female, much to my surprise. What part of her looks feminie at all? Then again, I'm somewhat one to talk. The picture hanging on her neck was her fayth before she became an aeon. She's from Baaj, which was in ruin as it was abandoned years ago after Seymour obtained the aeon. The symbol for Anima and Baaj is annotated with the kanji for darkness (闇, yami). This made me understand why Anima seemed ferocious, it's because she's an aeon of darkness. I wonder what her past was, nobody knew about it but I think Seymour does. I'll ask him once we meet again.

We'll be going to Djose then, I wonder what it's like?

* * *

 **GL: That's it for the chapter! Looks like Arturia was forced to spill the beans to Tidus and Auron. Let's hope they can keep the secret for her. Since Archer is here in Spira, could it be that other servants are here too. Guess we'll have to find out in the future events. What will Arturia find when reaching Djose?**

 **From now on, we'll be going on Arturia's point of view of narration. I hope you don't mind it.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
